Nobody's Perfect
by Cara Lavender
Summary: Nobody's Perfect, yet that's all Willow Wood wants. To have a perfect life, but a certain messy haired boy named James Sirius Potter is making sure that isn't true.
1. The Golden Child

**Summary: Willow Wood is what you would see as perfect. She is what students called the golden one, and teachers love. James Sirius Potter is what Willow Wood sees as perfect. Perfect family, perfect grades, doesn't even have to try, whereas Willow has so much faults and scars, she has secrets that left scars and secrets that leave wounds.**

**A/N: So, I decided to write another James Sirius Potter/OC fanfiction, because rereading my fanfiction, Enchanted, I sometimes cringe at how horrible my writing was. Enjoy, and review!**

**Chapter 1: Golden Childs**

* * *

><p>(In Willow's perspective)<p>

I was born into a Quidditch family, filled with plenty of chaos and drama. But one thing in my family remained strong, which was the love of Quidditch.

With my dad, Oliver Wood, a Puddlemere United Keeper and now captain, I got a bit obsessed with Quidditch. He was a huge crowd favorite. Everyone loved him.

My mother, or should I say, step mother, is the most annoying woman you can ever meet. This vile creature's name is Shelia Gagman. She basically is some rich socialite who is obviously some gold digger, who only married my dad for fame.

My real mother, well, I don't know my real mother. I like to believe my real mother is Katie Bell, my dad's chaser for Puddlemere United, she's the mother I've never had. She taught me some tricks on Quidditch and she teaches me manners and proper lady stuff. My dad likes to credit himself on my love of Quidditch, but to be honest, Katie is my real reason for the love of Quidditch. She just inspires me a lot.

Shelia hates Katie, she basically despises her. Always insulting Katie's name, parents, and everything about Katie, when basically nothing is wrong with her. I just hate Shelia.

Enough about evil stepmothers. I have two younger brothers, Theo, and David, both one year younger than me, but they aren't twins, weirdly enough. Theo comes from a different mom as me, while David comes from the orphanage.

But besides all of this, what I really wanted to say was, today was the day that I would find my letter to say if I was captain or not.

So, when I do open the creamy letter and see the badge, trust me, I'll practically die of happiness.

Theo woke me up.

"The mail's here!" He said, in an excited whisper, his brown eyes glinting. I quickly clambered out of bed and practically ran downstairs.

"This is for you." Theo said handing me the cream colored letter, while David stood behind him, they were both as nervous as I was. Like I said, Quidditch is big in our family.

I took a deep breath and unsealed it, and opened it. A silver badge fell out.

I made captain. I'm the captain!

"Congratulations!" David and Theo hugged me. It didn't fill the empty feeling of my dad not being there. He was out with Shelia, going over some issues. Figures. When he wasn't at Quidditch practices, he was with Shelia.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" Katie exclaimed and gave me a hug. I smiled at her. "Here, I have the perfect gift for you!" Katie said, pulling out a photo, which was my dad's winning Gryffindor team.<p>

"Is that you?" I said, pointing to the pretty blonde, with sparkling green eyes, gazing at my dad, in some starstruck way.

"Yeah...I had a bit of a crush on Oliver, your dad." She said.

"You kind of look like me." I said. I have caramel colored hair, like a mix between brown and blonde, and green eyes, like hers.

Katie looked away. "Yeah, I guess." She stayed a little quiet after.

"So, anyways, what's up with your dad and Shelia?"

I laughed. "They are getting a divorce."

Katie looked a little happy for some reason. Probably because she despised Shelia. If I wasn't mistaken, I had a feeling Katie still had a crush on my dad. I wouldn't mind. She would be the perfect mum for me.

* * *

><p>"Willow!" My best friend, Emma Longbottom gave me a huge hug. Her straight brown hair was a little messy, and her blue eyes sparkled at seeing me.<p>

"Emma! I haven't seen you in ages!" I said. Well, this was a tad exaggerated, I saw her at Diagon Alley a few weeks later. Luckily I didn't see Potter. I didn't want to face him and his jeering remarks.

Emma rolled her eyes at my comment and pointed over where my other friend, Taylor Hart was. She was over somewhere, hugging her boyfriend, Fred Weasley.

"She's dating him?" Emma asked, in surprise. I almost laughed, but held it in.

"She's been dating him since last year! Emma, honestly, sometimes, I don't know where your head is." I said, lightly teasing her.

She gave an embarrassed laugh and shrugged. "Sorry. I just was too caught up in stuff."

"Too caught up in a guy, hmm?" I said. Emma gave another blush and shrugged.

"Well, you know what would help - " I started.

"- A makeover!" Taylor randomly came over and cut off the conversation. Taylor and I have been constantly trying to give Emma a makeover, but she refuses.

"Guys, am I that ugly?" Emma asked, self-consciously. Taylor and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"No! You are honestly so pretty and beautiful." I said, assuring her. Taylor nodded.

"We just want to give you a makeover because it's fun for us and you!" We both said at the same time.

"Not really." Emma grumbled. Taylor and I exchanged looks and sighed. This was a lost cause. Emma was never going to let us go near her with mascara wands and eyeliner. She was way to cautious for a Gryffindor.

"Hey! LOOK AT THIS, OVER HERE WILLOW!" Fred Weasley's voice rang out in the compartment, holding some magazine.

No, no, no! I thought. He couldn't be serious, could he?

Emma and Taylor cocked their heads and saw the cover and widened their eyes.

In Fred Weasley's stupid pratty hand, was me, on the cover of Witch Weekly, who the editor, Alicia Spinnet, good friends with my dad, and Katie, practically forced me into modeling this summer and did a feature on me.

I made a lunge for it. No one was supposed to see it! It came out in July, how did he have it?

On the cover was me, with my blond hair spread out, my green eyes looking fiercely into the camera, and it was horrible and embarrassing. It's one thing to be a celebrity's daughter, but it's another thing to be featured on a cover which makes me look so stupid.

I almost wanted to jump off the train.

Now, I am a girly type, but I've never been the showy girly girl who wants to be on the cover of every magazine. Katie and I agreed on that. Even though she's been featured in so much magazines. I even did pageant shows before. It was for wizards. And it didn't go as planned.

"Fred, put that away, now!" I said, in an urgent tone. He shook his head and continued to call everyone to see it.

Soon the entire Gryffindor house was crowded in a small compartment and I was squished against random people.

"Stop pushing!" I said, when someone poked me in the ribs.

I almost jumped but turned around to face a ebony haired boy.

"Potter." I said.

"Wood." He said. His black hair was forever messy and he insisted on mussing it up.

"So, I heard you've been named captain." Potter said, glaring at me. I almost smiled at how mad he sounded but I didn't.

"Yeah, I have. So?"

"Well, the whole Gryffindor house does know I am the real and true captain, but let's just ignore that fact and get straight to the point." What point does he have?

"And what is that?"

"You've obviously been chosen because of your dad and -" What? What?! What is the matter with him? Can he not understand I was chosen, fair and square?

"I was chosen to be captain, not because of my dad, but because of my talent and determination and I worked hard." I said, evenly. Katie taught me to be calm whenever and treat people with class.

"And you believe what you said?" He asked, smirking. Him and his stupid smirks.

"Yes, I do, as a matter of a fact." I said, close to losing my temper against this half assed boy.

"Well-"

"OI! JAMES! CHECK OUT THIS!" Fred said pointing to the cover of my stupid Witch Weekly cover.

I almost attacked Fred right then, but again, class. I, with the most calmness I could have, walked over to Fred, grabbed to magazine from him and walked out of the compartment with Taylor and Emma, close behind me.

I've never been more annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Do you believe this?" I said, reading the article about my dad, that some horrible Slytherin pushed in my face.<p>

**OLIVER WOOD AND SHELIA GAGMAN: THE REAL REASON BETWEEN THEIR SPILT**

_**written by Rita Skeeter**_

_We have here, yet another divorce for the handsome Quidditch player, Oliver Wood, this time with a fur wearing socialite, Shelia Gagman. Of course, Oliver had his share of marriages but this one has been his most worst. Shelia Gagman says, "He yells so much and is way to obsessed with Quidditch. He also has a friend, Katie Bell, who obviously is always all over him." _

_Oliver has way too much breakups and divorces, it's unreal. First that one with Angelina Johnson-Weasley. The next divorce was with Brittany Menos. Then there comes more and more. A source says that Oliver is just wanting one night with them and always gets tired of one girl. But we all know the real reason is that Oliver is just really a little boy, acting like an adult. _

_Shelia Gagman says that Oliver was like some little kid who was always nagging you and being annoying. We can obviously tell since that's exactly what his kids think._

_It's a known fact that his kids are extremely bratty. We heard from a source that Willow threw a tantrum when they said she wouldn't be featured in Witch Weekly, so they had to feature her. _

"Willow, why do you insist on reading that garbage, and we both know it is!" Taylor said, looking exasaperrated.

"Sorry." I said.

The train stopped with a lurch, that brought a lurch to my stomach, thinking about what Potter said. If it was really true.

I remembered something Katie told me when I entered Hogwarts, certain I would fail at all my classes.

"If you truly believe something, then it becomes true. Don't think negative."

You got this, Willow. Do not think that way.

**A/N: Yayyyy I got this chapter finished! I think it's MUCH better writing than Enchanted. **

**Honestly. Leave reviews, favorite if you liked it, followed if you are curious what will happen next. **

**James may seem pretty cruel, but he isn't, just wait!**

**By the way, I had a bit of trouble trying to write in Rita's style. **

**I don't think I really did!**

**Update: The first three or four chapters are inspired by the amazing story Game on by PenguinBuddy. Check it out!**


	2. Detention Galore

**IwishIwasaWeasley: Trust me, I do too. But anyways, thanks for the tips, I am do need to fix it up a little, but I will probably edit it and repost later. **

**Free Elf: Thanks! I actually just deleted those stories right now, I meant to do it a bit earlier, but yeah.**

**Swiftieunite: Thanks, this was so nice and it made my day! Thanks for favoriting me and telling your friends!**

**Gleekersmilers: Thanks. It is better writing than Enchanted, I looked back at it and cringe at my writing skills. **

**Rozzy Hufflepuff: First off, nice name, and second off, thanks! **

**Mr Hoggo: Thanks, and yes it is named after the Miley Cyrus song. I was listening to the Evolution of Miley Cyrus by Superfruit and it just stuck.**

**Mustang Girl: Your sister did sum it up!**

**HoneyBadger: your review was extremely helpful and so nice and thoughtful! Your review really helped me a lot, and I took your advice but am still working on it :). **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Detention Galore<strong>

I sighed. I thought Potions was supposed to be fun. Wait, no one said that. Potions was incredibly boring.

Emma was in the Hospital Wing for tripping down the stairs(she is quite clumsy), so I'm alone in Potions. Usually I just rely on her brain, since she is the smarter of us.

So, you put the green stuff in the potion? I sighed to myself and just tossed it in. It started to bubble and turn a weird color that was in between a mauve color and green color.

Was that supposed to happen? I whipped around to see Potter's potion that was a perfectly blue shade and wasn't bubbling.

Maybe he did it wrong. I hope he did. That prat is Slughorn's favorite, imagine his face when he finds out his favorite isn't that perfect.

"Miss Wood, what is this?!" Slughorn asked me. His eyes were widening to see the weird mess of a potion I had.

He picked it up. Which was his mistake because it blew up in his face.

Silence followed this. Except for a few laughs from Fred Weasley.

"Oops?" I said. Slughorn just glared at me.

If looks could kill, then I'd be dead.

I turned around to see Potter smirking at me(A/N: Don't you feel like James would be the person who would always smirk, like his grandfather?)

"Detention, Miss Wood!" He said, and sent another glare at me. Great.

* * *

><p>"Nice to see you here, Miss Wood. I do hope you could come." McGonagall said, sarcastically. Hmm. Never thought of her as the sarcastic type. Only the strict, mean old lady type.<p>

I quickly sat down on some random seat. Is it always this dusty and weird in this classroom?

"I will have you know that you will be cleaning up the Potions classroom vials and cauldrons, including the one that your potion exploded on. No magic." She said and opened some old, musty book. Like her.

Okay, now I feel bad for saying that. Even though it IS true.

"Sorry." I accidently said, outloud.

"What was that?" McGonagall said, looking up from her book at me.

Note to self :McGonagall's stare is scary.

"Nothing.."

"That's what I thought." I stared at the dirty cauldrons in front of me. I glanced at the toothbrush next to it.

"Headmaster, I was thinking-" I started to tell her about Quidditch plays.

"No talking!" She snapped at me. I glanced at the title of her book.

_Ten Thousand Transfiguration Tips_

How boring.

The classroom was completely empty, besides us, and the only noise in the room was the pages turning of the book, and the sound of me scrubbing the vials.

After a while, I finally was dismissed. There's only so much cauldrons you could scrub without going crazy.

"You are dismissed, Miss Wood." McGonagall said, sharply.

Before I left the room, she sent me a wink and said, "Win the cup for Gryffindor, won't you?"

I smiled to myself. Maybe she's not that bad. Just very old and stern.

* * *

><p>"How was detention?" Taylor asked in the Gryffindor Common Room when I got back.<p>

"It was detention. With McGonagall. What do you think?" I said, opening up the Potions book. In addition to detention, Slughorn insisted I had to write a five page essay about that Potion in particular.

"To understand it more." Slughorn had said with some side smirk. I almost lost it.

I pulled out spare pieces of parchment and a quill pen.

"What does this even mean?" I wondered outloud.

"It means that the potion, which we learned in First Year, Forgetfulness Potion, the key ingredients are Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries, and Valerian sprigs." Potter said out of nowhere.

"Thanks." I said. Wait, Potter helped me? This must be a trap. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Because my potion didn't blow up." He said, in a know it all, sort of bossy tone.

"Well - " I didn't have a comeback. He _was_ better at Potions than me.

He gave me a smirk.

"Then how do you make this potion?" I said.

"You don't know how to make the Forgetfulness Potion?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Did you not see what happened? I forgot how to make the bloody potion." Har, har, very punny. No pun intended.

"You add to drops of the Lethe River Water to your cauldron, then gently heat for twenty seconds." He said proudly. I wrote this down.

"Add two Valerian springs to the cauldron, stir three times, clockwise. Wave your wand."

I waved my wand.

"No! You write down wave your wand." I put my wand down, feeling foolish.

"THe second part is, you add two measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar. Add four mistletoe berries to the mortar."

"How do you remember all of this?" I said, amazed by his knowledge.

He ignored me. "Crush into a medium fine powder using the pestle."

"Okay..."

"Add two pinches of the crushed mixture to your cauldron. Stir five times, anti - clockwise."

"Okay." I said, writing it all down.

"Wave your wand to complete it."

I was about to wave my wand again, when I thought the better of it and wrote it down.

"Thanks." I said. "But that's only half a page. It needs to be five pages."

Potter rolled his eyes and he grabbed the papers from me.

In exactly ten minutes of me staring at the wall and thinking of Quidditch plays, he handed it back. It was filled with junk about the background of the potion.

"How do you know all this?" I repeatedly asked. He just gave me a knowing look and ran off.

Strange.

* * *

><p>"Can this just end right now?" Roxanne Weasley said, looking extremely bored, her dark curly hair falling down on one shoulder and her dark brown eyes that usually glimmered were glazed over.<p>

I didn't blame her. It was Quidditch tryouts today and so far, all the candidates have been horrible.

"No, we will find a Keeper and Beater that fits in perfectly with us and is amazing." I said, trying to be optimistic, but the whole team rolled their eyes.

"We aren't." Fred said flatly. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Hey! We can't be too negative!" I said, to the team, which consisted of Roxanne(chaser), me(chaser), Potter(chaser), Fred(beater), and Albus(Seeker).

They all pointedly stared at the current wannabe Keeper who was failing to even stay put on his broom.

"Okay, well maybe the candidates we have now aren't the best, but - " I started to say, when some blond, snotty looking male walked onto the field, like he had a purpose.

"My name is Cory McLaggen, and I am going to be Keeper." Going to be Keeper. What a laugh.

"Well, Cory, you're late." I said, giving him a disapproving stare. He mounted his broom and ignored me.

Sadly, he was actually pretty good. The only problem was that he was an arrogant prat.

The only decent Beater was my brother, Theo, but I did not want to make my team seem like it was filled with nepotism. I mean, basically only the people that are related, like the Weasley's and Potter's are on it, and putting my brother makes me seem like captain who has favorites. My other brother, David, was incapable of even staying on a broom, much to my father's disappointment.

But he was the only good Beater, and he was the only one who would probably get along with the team.

Cory McLaggen was the only good Keeper, but he was an arrogant prat.

"He's an arrogant prat that needs to get a kick." Potter stated when we were discussing who to pick.

"But he IS the only good Keeper!" Roxanne stressed.

"Well, they can't just be good, they also have to be able to get along with everyone." I added. I hated to say it, but I was with Potter.

"But even if he's annoying, if we choose Finnegan, then we are going to lose the cup!" Albus said.

Fred nodded his head.

"Well, what about Beater?" I said. I didn't want to choose for the Beater.

"Theo." Fred quickly said. "He was really good, and he seems pretty nice." Everyone murmured their agreement.

"So it's decided, Theo as Beater and Seamus as Keeper?" I said.

"No, Cory's Keeper." Fred said.

Potter quickly jumped to my defense. "Cory is a giant arse, do we really want him?"

"Yeah, do we?" I said, feeling like a sidekick agreeing with everything the leader says. Wait, hold up. I'm the captain! I see what Potter's trying to do.

"Yes, we do!" Roxanne, Fred, and Albus shouted. I looked back at Cory who, currently, was trying to tell all the horrible keepers what to do.

"Fine." I said. I went over to them all.

"You all were - errrr - you all definitely tried! Well, some of you." Yeah right, none of them tried and if that's what they call trying then...I honestly just...that's depressing.

"But there can only be two people we choose, so we all decided, as a team, to pick Theo Wood as Beater and...Cory McLaggen as Keeper." I announced. Cory just gave a smirk and grin to everyone while Theo blushed.

While the other wannabee Quidditch players disbanded to their rooms, Cory came up to me. What does he want?

"What do you want? Help? Tips? I did notice - "

"- I noticed that your grip is quite off, and I think you should work on it." He said. I stared at him in absolute shock while Potter was laughing.

"And James? Your aim isn't the best." Cory said to him. Potter immediately stopped laughing and started to glare at him.

Cory did not get the hint.

That arrogant git.

"I'm the captain." I said in my most informative voice.

"Yeah, so?" Yeah, so? What is the matter with him?

"Which means, you don't and won't tell me what to do. I will tell you what to do and what to work on, but you do not try and tell me what I should fix. That is up to me." I said, giving him a stern look, trying to channel my inner McGonagall.

Cory didn't even seem to get this through his thick head because he just shrugged and went off.

I glared at Fred and Roxanne as I walked back to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Nice Keeper, you guys picked." I said.

"Sorry!" Roxanne said, who ,at least, looked a bit sorry. Fred, however, just gave me a cheeky grin.

"He's a Keeper!" Fred called out.

Prat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked this, I'm still working on being more descriptive and everything. It's just the beginning so some parts might be rushed. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! Thank you! I know there isn't that much of James yet, but don't worry, the next chapter will have James in it! **

**Also, I would like nicely given advice, please don't give me "constructive criticism" that is really just criticism. No one has done that on this story, but it happened before.**

**Anyways, did anyone ever read the book Fangirl? The book describes me and is now, currently, my favorite book, after Harry Potter(duh). **

**And for those who may be wondering, I DO NOT HATE MCGONAGALL - in fact, she is one of my favorite characters, it's just from a student's point of view, and she could be quite strict.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS! I WANT YOUR REVIEWS! SEND EM IN!**


	3. Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

**Chapter Three: Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?**

* * *

><p>"Can I speak to you?" I looked up from my Potions essay to see Fred Weasley with Potter.<p>

"In private." He added, when he saw that Emma and Taylor, who were both studying next to me, looked up too.

"Why?" I said, giving him a questioning look.

"I'll tell you." He said, giving me an urgent look.

I sighed and proceeded to walk behind the bookshelf.

"It's about Taylor." Fred said.

"Obviously."

"We broke up."

"Inevitably." Fred never paid enough attention to her.

He gave me an exasperated look. "Can you at least try to act sad for me?"

"Okay. Fine. How's this - I'm so sorry for your breakup that obviously was going to happen because Taylor always complained that you didn't pay attention to her. It's basically your fault, but I'm sorry to hear your broke up."

Potter let out a funny cough, which was hiding a snigger. I forgot he was even here.

"I did pay attention to her!" Fred insisted.

"Really? Because I never saw you together at Hogsmeade, you didn't even ask her out to the ball that's coming up."

"I'm supposed to do that?" Wow, he is clueless.

"How do you - never mind." Honestly.

"Well, I want to get back together with her."

"Sure."

"So, you should compliment me and tell her how I'm so amazing."

"And what will I say?" I asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

"'Oh isn't Fred so handsome and hot? I don't know why you broke up with him.' Oh, and say something about how you saw me shirtless once and how I looked amazing."

"Yeah. No."

"What?"

"Taylor doesn't care if you are hot or anything, she cares about your personality and how much you would care for her. She liked you because you were funny."

"I'm a little confused."

"How can you be - never mind, just leave it up to me." I left while Potter was laughing at Fred who was still confused.

"What was that all about?" Taylor asked as I sat back down.

"Nothing. Fred's pretty funny, isn't he?"

Taylor didn't say anything, but instead, focused her attention on her quill.

"And nice, too." I continued. "Very nice. Don't you think so, too?"

No answer.

"Well. I suppose we all have different opinions." I finished and went back to my essay.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Quidditch Locker Room, and to my arrival, I saw a pompous looking Cory McLaggen, and a sullen looking Potter were there.<p>

Cory was boasting about his Quidditch Skills( "I've been playing since I was six." He said, smiling like he had a purpose.) and Potter just looked extremely bored, but his face lit up when I came.

Maybe he takes joy in rowing with me. Or Cory is so annoying, Potter would be desperate to see anyone else.

"Why'd you already set up the pitch?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" Potter asked.

"Well - never mind." It's not like I had a comeback to that.

"Honestly, I'm a little confused about your methods of Quidditch plays." Cory said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I gave him a confused look. And then looked up to see Cory looking through a book of plays that looked like it was made out of dragon leather.

"Hey - that's mine - mind you -" Potter said, snatching the book from Cory and giving him a nasty look.

"Why do you have a book of plays?" I asked. Then felt bad about it. Obviously Potter had thought he would have gotten captain.

"Sorry if I missed anything!" Roxanne, Fred, Albus, and Theo burst in.

"You didn't." I said.

Instead of giving them a long winded speech about courage and succeeding, I decided to just tell them strategies and plays.

"Okay, can we just go out and play?" Cory said, right after I finished. He probably wasn't even listening.

I sighed but let in.

Everyone mounted their brooms, but Cory shouted "Up!" to his broom, but it didn't jump up.

"You don't need to do that." I told him, exasperated.

"Actually I do."

"YOU DON'T!" The whole team shouted at him.

Instead of shutting up, Cory just looked a little offended but continued to talk about Quidditch "Wrong Doings" that I was doing.

Honesty. Some people.

After an excruciating practice, and by excruciating I mean that we had to listen to Cory talk through practice, Roxanne and I dragged ourselves to the girls locker room, seeing as though we were the only girls on the team.

Roxanne flung out her (slightly) damp dark red hair after the showers. "Ahhh...How I'd kill for hair like yours."

I smiled. That's the only thing I have to admit about my looks. My hair is pretty nice. It's sort of a mix between brown and blonde, but leans on the blonde side more, almost the shade of caramel, but lighter. Yes, that is confusing. My hair in length wise, goes down to my waist and it's naturally straight.

Roxanne sighed. She performed a drying spell, making her damp hair turn into a vibrant shade of red, the same shade as her twin brother, Fred.

They were fraternal, obviously, but they still looked alike.

"So - did you know that - " She paused to apply eyeliner. "Hey, how'd you finish putting on your makeup so fast?"

I was what people like to say, someone who takes things fast. I like relationships fast, I like doing things fast, and I even like Quidditch matches fast. It's hard for me to slow down sometimes.

"I'm just fast at it." I replied.

"Hmmm..." She just looked at me. "You know someone told me yesterday that your eyes were really pretty. They said your eyes were very pretty and bright - "

"Who was it?" I immediately was curious. It's not like I'm boy crazy, I just like compliments. Well, I had my past experiences with dates and all, and I guess people had told me I dated too much and dumped way too many guys.

"I think it was James -" I made a face. "Come on, he's not that bad."

"He wouldn't say that about me. He probably meant someone else with green eyes."

"No, I swear it was James."

"James Potter?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Liar."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not lying, you are!"

"No! You are!"

"What's up with all the noise?" There stood David Davies, in all his Ravenclaw glory, smiling at the frame of the door. I must have forgotten to tell you about him. Me and him, we had an on and off relationship. It was usually him asking me out on a date, me saying no or yes, and the date ended up as a disaster.

"Why are you in the girls locker room?" Roxanne questioned.

"See, Roxanne, I'm not in it. I can see in the locker room, but I'm not IN it. See, if I was to do this - " He put his foot in the locker room. "- then I'd be in the locker room. But I'm not."

"That's so interesting. Everyone wants to hear about logical Ravenclaw nonsense." Roxanne said.

"Well, I'm not here to see YOU, I'm here to see Willow." I didn't miss a beat or blush. This happens quite a few times.

"Well, I don't care to see you, David." I said, evenly.

"Well, you would, if I were to say - "

"Say what? - " I asked.

"If you were interested - " Here it comes.

"The topic concerns Hogsmeade." He continued. There it is.

"I'm listening." I said, giving him a flirty smile.

"And you and me."

I gave him a look that clearly said keep going.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

* * *

><p>"WILLOW! OI!" Fred called out to me. Potter stood by him, looking mildly intrigued at what Fred wanted to say.<p>

"What is it, Fred?" I asked him.

"Hogsmeade is coming up."

"I can't go with you, I already have a date." I automatically said, after all, whenever someone says that, it's practically the automatic response.

"What?" Fred and Potter asked.

"Never mind -" I had started to say, when Potter said, "WHO?"

"It's no one, leave it alone."

But it was too late for that. The guessing game began.

"Finch - "

"Rowell-"

"Flint- "

"It's can't be Flint, don't be stupid Fred!"

"I was just wondering -"

"Albus-"

"NO!"

"Hugo?"

"NO! They aren't related to you!"

"Davies?"

No answer.

"It's Davies!" Fred called out, triumphantly.

I blushed. "Okay, fine, it is. But what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about, "He lowered his voice. "Taylor."

"For God's sake, you can say her name outloud! It's not like she's You - Know - Who. "

"Voldemort." Potter said.

Fred and I inwardly flinched.

"Come on, it's just a name!" He said, looking at us angrily.

What a nutter.

"Anyways, Taylor hasn't talked to me. You need to - "

"No, YOU need to ask her to Hogsmeade, I'm not helping you any longer. Grow a pair and start living up to your house name." I said, turning on my heel and leaving them to deal with Fred's love life.

I saw my roommate, Jenny Haven, and quickly caught up with her.

* * *

><p>"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Roxanne asked me when I emerged from the loo.<p>

I shook off her compliment. I basically was looking quite the same, except, a slightly different shade of eyeshadow. But basically the same.

Jenny Haven didn't say anything. She hasn't been talking to me lately, because apparently, David Davies is the guy she likes.

I didn't control David and tell him to date me, it was his choice. So it wasn't my fault that he asked me out. Besides. Jenny and I weren't even good friends.

"Jenny, are you going to talk, or are you just going to keep ignoring me?" I asked her. She looked mildly taken aback.

"Some people are just so selfish, it's unbelievable. And I mean it." She said, as if I wasn't there.

I gave her a giant sigh and left the room.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard a masculine voice yell at to me.

I ducked, and the giant ball thing narrowly missed my head.

"Sorry!" I spun around to see Potter. He groaned when he saw me too.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him.

"Just one of my uncles newest inventions. Nothing big."

"It almost took my head off."

"And I apologized, didn't I?"

"You were trying to injure me, so you would get captain!" I accused.

His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped.

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

"I WASN'T!"

"YOU WERE!"

"I WAS NOT!"

"YOU WERE, TOO!"

"I - "

"SHUT UP!" I heard Roxanne's shout from our room.

We both gave each other annoyed looks.

"Anyways, I'm going." I said, when Potter's hand grabbed my arm.

He had a firm grip.

Kind of nice, in a way.

"What?" I looked directly at him.

"Never mind." He said. At first, I actually thought he was going to apologize.

What a laugh. Potter, apologize? Like those two words even exist together in a sentence.

I ran my fingers through my hair and as I walked down the spiral staircase, an owl flew from nowhere and dropped a letter down on me.

You know when you are extremely excited, you accidently drop everything and trip and fall? Well, that happened to me.

I let out a scream as I crashed into the wall.

"Ow...Merlin..." I mumbled to myself, as I gathered up my stuff.

"Need a hand?" A beaming Taylor asked me.

"Yes." I said desperately. She just laughed and lended me her hand.

"Thanks." I said, and quickly shoved Katie's letter in my book. I hate when people read Katie's letters.

"Guess what happened?" Taylor asked me. When she gets excited, she starts bouncing up and down.

"What?" I asked.

"Fred asked me out to Hogsmeade!" She exclaimed.

I gave her a quick hug, but ran off to my room to read Katie's letter.

I eagerly tore open the letter when I was in the safety of my room.

_Dear Willow,_

_Your dad and I are going to your Quidditch match! He has a lot to tell you, and I'm not sure how you will react. _

_I have something to tell you too. I'm always telling you about self worth because my mum died because she didn't think of her self worth. My mum was murdered by her own husband. And for a while, I was getting mistreated by my boyfriends. And I don't want you going down the same path. _

_Even if you don't know your mum, just think that I'm your mum giving you advice._

_Love, _

_Katie_

It was a shorter letter ,but I still was ecstatic to hear that my DAD was coming to watch me play. My dad.

MY DAD, for Merlin's sake!

My dad!

**A/N: YAYY! PLEASE REVIEW, AND yeah, just review! I really would love some reviews!**


	4. Hogsmeade Jealousy

**Chapter Four: Hogsmeade Jealousy**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Willow,<em>

_I hope you are ready for the game! Your dad cannot wait for the game. He's talking about it, and telling me how excited he is. I hope you do amazing. Actually, scratch that. I know you will do amazing. _

_Love, _

_Katie_

_P.S. Do you know your dad has been currently telling me Quidditch plays right now? I'm not listening though. Honestly, I get it already!_

I smiled to myself. I've been rereading this since it was dropped off to me.

"Hey, are you ready for your date?" I heard Emma's voice.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." I brushed my hair, making sure it was neat, and then applied a coat of mascara.

"Done!" I announced and came out of the loo.

"You look beautiful." I detected something in Emma's voice. Jealousy? Sadness?

"Thanks. So do you." I said. Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

I sighed. Emma would not be convinced.

"Well...I'm going." I said to her, flatly. Taylor and Roxanne had already left for their dates. Roxanne went with some Hufflepuff. Taylor, as you know, went with Fred.

"Okay..." She said.

"Aren't you going?"

She shook her head.

"Emmmma...Why not?"

"I just don't!"

"Fine." I said and walked out of the room.

Honestly, Emma gets a bit tiring sometimes. She's always so negative.

"Don't you look nice." I heard someone say. I turned around. Taylor.

Taylor and Fred were smiling together, while Potter was standing off on the sidelines talking to some random Weasley - Potter.

"Thanks." I said, running my hand through my hair. "I was..."

Someone covered my eyes.

"Surprise! Guess who?"

"David?!" I guessed, turned around, saw it was him and gave him a hug. He gave me a peck on the cheek.

Potter rolled his eyes.

"Can you guys take the love fest somewhere else?" He said, looking bored.

"Sorry." I said and walked off with David, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Apparently David's good idea for a date was taking me to Madam Puddifoot's Teashop.<p>

That place was creepier than the Shrieking Shack. Everyone here was like robots.

They literally just smiled the whole time and talked about how lucky they were to have such a perfect boyfriend or girlfriend.

Creepy, I tell you.

"Wow, is it always this quiet in here?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Pretty much." I sighed.

"That's...nice..."

"I don't know much about you." He said.

"Okay.."

"So, do you mind if we like take turns asking each other questions?"

"Sure..." I said. This was a little boring.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?"

"Yeah."

"Red. Scarlet." I said.

"Colors of Gryffindor?" He said, looking a bit amused.

"Yes. What about yours?"

"Navy."

"Colors of Ravenclaw?"

He smiled.

"Okay, and - "

I started to say, but was cut off by him kissing me.

This got a lot more interesting, quick.

"MERLIN'S BEARD! WILLOW AND DAVIES SITTING IN A TREE! K - I - S - S - I- N - G!"

Why does Fred and Taylor have to come in at this time?

"Fred, leave." I said, pointing to the door.

"No. I can say here if I want."

"No, get out!"

"NO!"

"Get out!"

"NO!"

The perfectly happy couples all looked up.

"Get out please." I whisper yelled.

"NO!" Fred purposely shouted.

"You know what? Let's just leave!" I said to David and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry about him, he's just..." I couldn't find the right word.

"It's fine." He said.

"Okay then, it's just - let's go to..."

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?"

"Sure." I said.

To be quite truthful, I haven't exactly explored that shop, partly because when I do, I get bombarded with George Weasley asking me about my dad and how he's doing.

We walked into the colorful shop filled with weird tricks and gadgets.

"What?" I said. I saw there was a rack that said "Boring Magazines for People Who Don't Want to Be Here!"

And in all of the racks was my magazine issue.

"This magazine aired two months ago! It should be taken down!" I cried to no one in particular. I was about to take it all off when someone grabbed my arm.

"You can't touch them, they'll hex you!" Potter said, his bright brown eyes staring intently into mine.

"Oh...right." I said.

"Willow Wood! Been a whiles since I saw you here! How're you doing? Good, fine, well, I don't care actually! Anyways, how's your dad? Been winning games, I heard!" George Weasley came out of nowhere.

"Yeah...he's...alright."

"What about Katie? Your dad and her are dating, I suppose?"

"What? No, they aren't. I mean, I don't think so."

"Oh, I must be mistaken." He said, and winked. "Have a Pygmy Puff. On the house."

"Really?" I said, looking mildly interested in the purple one.

"Yeah." He said. Potter cleared his throat.

"Just take which ever one."

"Sure..." I said, and picked up a purple one.

"What's the name - wait, no I'll name it. Well then...Er...Quaffle!" George said.

"Sure." I said. Quaffle wasn't doing anything but sleeping. It was cute.

I guess.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Willow, you ready to leave?" David came out from the prank section.

"Yeah." I said. "Thanks!" I called, behind my back.

* * *

><p>He walked me back to the Fat Lady's portrait.<p>

David grabbed my hand.

"So...nice day?"

"Yeah, it was nice." I said. It was, though. Nice. I actually really liked David.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

That was really lame, just saying.

But I'll accept.

"Of course." I said happily.

He smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

"BALDERDASH!" Fred and Potter bellowed.

What is the matter with those two?

"Oh, I see Willow is busy!" Fred said, with a cheeky grin on his face. Taylor gave me the most apologetic look.

Aw...she's a good friend.

"Go away, Fred!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Er - Willow, I'm leaving..."

"YES! - bye!"

"NO! AND YOUR BOY TOY IS - OWWWWW!"

He deserved it.


	5. Disappointment

**Chapter 5: Disappointment**

Today was the match. Everyone was a little nervous, including me.

I just really was nervous. My dad was going to the match! My dad who hasn't been going to my matches since second year!He got busy later. With Shelia, the media, and suddenly Puddlemere started to win more games, and it was all blowing up.

It just got really lonely.

"Ready for the game?" Roxanne said that morning.

I stared at her nervously.

"No." I said. I was then elbowed by Potter, who happened to be sitting next to me.

"You aren't supposed to say that! You're CAPTAIN!" He said, stressing on captain.

"Captains are supposed to lie? Am I not supposed to telling the truth?"

"Yes. Captains are supposed to motivate their teammates!"

Ugh. Why did he know so much? I guess that's what my dad does.

"Well. Then, eat breakfast, we need protein." I instructed. Potter rolled his eyes and piled on more food on his plate. Fred already was eating a lot. Roxanne and Albus had a fair amount. Cory was just eating whatever. And I know he wouldn't listen to me.

Might as well try.

"Cory, make sure you eat!"

He, surprisingly, piled on more food.

Theo was eating a lot, he knows from my dad. Even when we were just playing a normal Quidditch game in the backyard(he built a Quidditch Pitch. Of course.), he would bother us to eat a lot. It just stuck.

"Don't you have to eat?" Potter accused.

I looked down at my plate, which was kind of full.

"It's enough." Okay, that was a lie. But I was way to nervous to lie.

I didn't want to throw up all over the pitch. That's just embarrassing and I'll never live it down.

"No, it's not."

"How would you know?"

"I just know."

I sighed dejectedly and put fruit on my plate.

"Here you go." A Slytherin dropped a newspaper on my lap.

_OLIVER WOOD: Addicted to firewhiskey? _

_By Rita Skeeter_

_We all know that it's no secret that Neville Longbottom and his wife, Hannah Longbottom, are one to open more firewhiskey bottles than they should, but what you don't know is that Oliver Wood has been cracking open those bottles too. And -_

"Stop reading that!" Potter said harshly, and tore it from my hands. "You know it's a load of rubbish. It's no sense of bumming yourself out before a game and anyways, that's what the Slytherins want."

"I know it's rubbish, I just hate reading articles like that."

"Then don't." He said. "Now eat your fruit."

Why he was being so nice is not my problem. But I was a little curious.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Are you ready?" I said, after giving my team the pep talk.<p>

"Yes!" They all shouted.

"Okay, let's win this!" I said.

We walked out.

"And the Gryffindor Quidditch Team - Albus Potter, Seeker, Theo Wood, Beater, Fred Weasley, Beater, Cory McLaggen, Keeper, Roxanne Weasley, Chaser, James Potter, Chaser, and the captain, Willow Wood, Chaser!" Commenter George Jordan was a very quirky commenter, but he wasn't bad.

I mounted my broom.

"Okay, Potter, James actually - too much Potters and Weasleys - anyways, - James starts off with the Quaffle - ouch! That's gotta hurt!"

Potter was hit by a stray bludger.

"Okay, Roxanne - who's looking quite attractive today, if I should say so myself - okay, Professor, sorry - is in position of the Quaffle, oh dropped it. Flinch is in position of Quaffle, he passes Wood, passes Potter, he scores..." George said with a groan.

"10 TO 0, so far. Wood's in position of the Quaffle, also looking nice - OKAY PROFESSOR - She passes Flinch, Flint(isn't their names sound alike?), passes Stone, she scores!"

I smiled, but we weren't ahead. Cory needs to work on his keeping skills. I tried to search the crowd for my dad, but I couldn't see anyone. Hagrid was blocking the view.

"Okay, Potter has Quaffle, he flies past Flinch, not Flint, Flinch, and GRYFINDOR SCORES! Okay, Weasley has the Quaffle, and she's - HEY!" Roxanne was hit by a Flint, who grabbed her broom and hit her.

George swore so hard that McGonagall had to grab the microphone from him, but she was also protesting for a penalty.

"Weasley's awarded a penalty. Okay, Wood's in position of the Quaffle, ow, that's gonna bruise, GRYFINDOR SCORES!"

I got hit by a bludger while scoring a goal. Needless to say, it hurt, but honestly, it's fine.

But, seriously? Fred and Theo need to work on their skills.

After a few more goals, scored by Potter(2), Roxanne(1), and me(1).

"The score is 70 - 20, and Wood and Potter are playing really good. And Weasley's looking really nice - okay, okay, okay Professor! - Gryffindor is obviously got the upperhand - " He was met with plenty of boos from the Slytherin's side.

"THE SNITCH'S BEEN SPOTTED! Potter(Albus) and Velto are going for it - "

The streak of gold passed through the air. I was about to look in the stands again for my dad and Katie, when I remembered to focus on the game.

"Okay - Wood's got the Quaffle, she passes Flint - not Flinch - passes Stone, passes Flinch - who names them anyways? - GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

"SLYTHERIN SCORES!"

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" (A/N: This didn't happen like instantly, this is just like what sums it up.)

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SPOTTED AGAIN, POTTER'S RACING TO IT, HE'S ALMOST GOT IT, HE'S CLOSE, HE'S - "

There was a complete silence.

Everyone saw Albus spiral down to the ground. I glanced over to Potter, who looked a new shade of green I've never seen before. Fred looked shocked, while Roxanne was gripping her broom so tight, it looked like it was about to break.

I noticed the real, Harry Potter, looking scared in the stands, his wife, Ginny Weasley, looking absolutely terrified. Ron and Hermoine Weasley were looking quite scared too.

Albus crashed to the ground.

Silence.

He got up, shakily, but he was grinning. He held up the Snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

I gave Albus a hug and a kiss on the cheek(he blushed), and as did Roxanne, minus the kiss of course. The crowd cheered with excitement from the win.

I scanned the crowd for my dad.

But he wasn't there.

Katie wasn't there.

The worst part of it?

I saw in my head, Katie's face, looking apologetic.

I was alone.

**a/n: PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! I will not update until this story has 20 reviews and follows. **

**Sorry, but it's gotta happen.**


	6. It's Our Party, We Can Do What We Want

**Chapter Six: It's Our Party, We Could Do What We Want**

I retreated, sulkily to my room. I stayed there for quite a while. Roxanne didn't understand why I wasn't happy. No one would. If someone did, well they are probably my soulmate.

I could hear the Gryffindors yell out their victory. I didn't feel like celebrating.

I felt horrible.

I knew Fred announced a party, but I didn't want to go out.

Willow, it's not your fault your dad didn't show up.

You can have fun.

Can't you?

I sighed. I might as well. I got up reluctantly and something caught my eye.

I noticed a crumpled up note.

_Hey_

_Meet me behind the bookcase in the Gryffindor Common Room_

_David_

I smiled. He would probably make me feel better.

I looked through my closet for something suitable as I redid my makeup and hair.

After finally picking out a short, strapless black dress, I was satisfied with my appearance.

I walked down the stairs.

It was Potter who greeted me to the party.

"Oh, hey Wood." He said nonchantly, talking to some fifth years who were swooning over him.

I didn't even bother to say hi back, as I was way to...distracted to care.

I peeked behind the bookcase and saw something I should have never sawn.

My best friend, Emma Longbottom, and my boyfriend, David Davies, were in front of me snogging.

So much for a party.

I looked back shakily and leaned back against the bookcase.

"Merlin's Beard..." I started.

I walked away from the spot I was at, and when the tears started, you just can't stop them.

"Having a good time?" Fred asked, and I looked up at him.

He saw my tears.

"Willow, are you okay?" He asked, and this, apparently, attracted Potter's attention.

"What's the matter Wood, didn't score enough goals? Oh, that's right, I di - " He stopped his sentence and his smirk immediately faded from his face when he saw mine.

"Willow, are you okay?" He asked. Fred repeated the question.

I shook my head at them and took the stairs two at a time, not even bothering to care if anyone saw me.

* * *

><p>"Wood? Are you okay?" I heard Potter's voice.<p>

He opened the door.

"What the hell happened to you?"

I knew I probably looked terrible. Tangled hair, smudged makeup, and basically, a mess.

"Everything." I said, miserably.

"What happened?" He said, stronger this time. "Did you not score enough goals?" He teasily asked.

"Let it go already!" I told him.

"What?"

"Don't act so innocent, you know what I'm talking about! I'm captain, you aren't!" I said.

"I can't believe, you, Willow Wood, would be like this." He gestured to me, and my current state of mentalness.

"Well, you know what? Maybe you have a perfect, functional family that always is happy go lucky about everything. I bet you don't even care when you get a letter from your dad because it's normal. I bet that your family always comes to your Quidditch matches, no matter what. I bet you grew up with training from your dad and when you went to Hogwarts for the first time, you weren't nervous, only because your dad convinced you! Well, guess what, Potter? That's not my life! My dad probably doesn't even love me, my stepmum is a monster and my dad hasn't written to me, since first year." I snapped at him.

He looked at me with guilty silence.

"Wood, I'm not sure I comprehend."

"Of course you don't. You're James Potter. The perfect boy, who is just so perfect at everything." I sneered at him, and he looked a bit taken aback.

"What are you even talking about?" He asked again.

I sighed. I slumped back down to my bed.

"Seriously, is it your time of the month or - "

I snapped up and whipped my head around to glare at him.

"You want to know why I'm so angry? Because I saw bloody Emma and David snogging! Happy?" I said and fell back down on the bed, my tears rushing out again.

"No." He said, and swallowed. "Look, Wood. Or Willow. Whatever. You don't deserve both of them then. They don't deserve you. See, look, I'll be Emma's replacement."

I stared at him in shock.

"What?"

He laughed.

"Seriously, consider me your new best friend!" He said, holding his arms open.

I didn't know why, or how, but I was hugging James Potter, and I didn't seem to mind.

"I'm not going to be your new best friend." I said to him.

"Okay, fine. But might as well be friends." He said, suggestively.

I didn't say anything.

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything that I said before about you and the captain position! I was upset, okay? It didn't mean anything against you." He said.

I sighed.

"Wood. I'm talking to you." Potter repeated his apologies over and over, till the point he was extremely annoying. Like kill yourself by not playing Quidditch anymore annoying.

"OKAY! God, if anyone could annoy me more, Potter." I said, bursting of anger, but also laughter.

"James." He corrected.

"What?"

"Call me James, Willow." He said, smiling up at me.

"James?" I repeated dumbly.

"James."

"Willow?"

"That's you!" He said, smirking a bit at my confusion.

"That is me..." I said, slowly.

"God, Willow! Call me James!" He said again.

"Okay, James..." I said.

"Willow, er, are you okay?"

I tried to say yes, but then promptly blacked out.

I came around to be in a different room.

"James!" I said, bolting upright.

"What? Oh, you're awake." He said.

I soon noticed Fred and their friend, Luke Lulieh looking at me.

"I call you James now?" I asked.

Fred burst into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny." I said, glaring at him.

"Yes - " Fred said, gasping for air. "It is!"

"Hey, Willow just got cheated on, be nice - oh..." James said, and noticed my eyes turn glassy.

"Come here." James said, and he gestured to the spot next to him on the couch, in the sixth year boy's dormitory.

I collapsed on the spot, as he threw his arm around me.

Weird day.

**A/N: NEXT WILL BE HOGSMEADE! yes, I know, there is hardly anything about homework and tests and yeah but right now it's just Hogsmeade and stuff. But don't fear, boring tests and homework will be soon.**

**Yeahhh...To remind you, in the first chapter, Willow does mention she did pageants. I was inspired by Beyoncé's Pretty Hurts, which is basically kind of like Willow. **


	7. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 7: Surprise, Surprise**

"So...why're you looking like a tart?" James said. It was the day after...whatever had happened.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, while Roxanne choked on the Butterbeer she was drinking. I mean, I overdress, sometimes. But what? I was just wearing a dress...and heels.

We(Fred, Taylor, Roxanne, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius(A/N: He's a Gryffindor in this story, I know, weird but accept it.), and Lily.), were all in Three Broomsticks.

"Don't ask her that, even if she looks like a tart!" Roxanne said, hitting him on the arm. "Don't be so blunt!"

Fred coughed, which probably concealed a snigger.

"It's not funny." I said, glaring at Fred. He just innocently looked down at his finished butterbeer.

"So, you think I look like a tart?" I said, focusing my attention on James. He glanced nervously around the table, and avoided my gaze.

"My face is right here." I said, clearing my throat. I repeated my question I asked.

"I - er - Well - er - don't have to take everything so seriously - mind you - I was only joking - really." He said, mumbling.

"Really." I said, in a tone that sounded condescending.

"Really." He said, his ears growing red.

"Really."

"Really."

"Really."

"Really."

"Really - "

"Shut up!" Roxanne said loudly, making everyone jump. "I'm going to Honeydukes, who wants to come with me?" She announced.

I went with her, even though I wasn't going to buy anything. James, weirdly enough, decided to tag along.

"So, I was thinking, since Yule Ball is coming up in a month, are you going to go with David?" She asked.

My stomach dropped at his name.

"And I feel so bad for Emma, she's been going on and on about how she's not going to be asked."

And Emma. She acts so anxious and sad, but in reality she's a backstabbing friend who loves to steal boyfriends.

"Yeah. I do, too." I lied. James gave me a strange look.

"Anyways -" Her face paled. "Let's not go this way."

"Why?" I said, filled with curiosity.

"It's nothing."

That's usually a code for "I don't want you to see or it might ruin a surprise."

I pushed past her.

It was a surprise.

Not a good surprise.

"Oh my...God...this cannot be happening..." I said, staring at what was before me.

There, right in front of me, was a newspaper, The Daily Prophet, that had a headline that captured my attention.

**_PUDDLEMERE UNITED KEEPER AND CHASER: INJURED, CURSED, WHAT'S NEXT?_**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Everyone knows Katie Bell and Oliver Wood, the stars of Puddlemere United, everyone wans them together. But not together in a hospital, which is what happened. It's not a surprise Katie Bell was cursed during her seventh year, she is quite reckless and hasty. What Puddlemere United didn't know when they signed her, is that she's been expierencing side effects from her cursing. It's been affecting her playing and during one important game, she fell off her broom, where star Keeper, Oliver Wood, raced to save her, but it resulted in Oliver getting hit by two Bludgers, and also falling off his broom. Everyone knows that they are divas off the field, so we all can blame it on karma._

"Why wouldn't anyone tell me?" I said. "Wouldn't...Wouldn't - "

"Willow, calm down, it's not bad, you can tell McGonagall and visit them!"

"No, just LOOK at this article! I hate Rita Skeeter, that bloody git, I hate her!"

We all just stood there for a silent ten minutes, doing nothing but looking around.

"Ugh, I hate her." I said again after whiles.

As if those words summoned her, Rita Skeeter came, clicking and clacking down the stone pavement, her fluorescent pink lips curving into a nasty grin.

"Well, well, well, look who we have hear!" Rita cackled, her high voice being more that annoying. She opened up her crocodile skin purse and pulled out a quill and a spare piece of parchment.

"YOU!" I said, I forgot about that classy and kindness pact I had with Katie.

She would understand. Or would she?

"Do you have anything better to do with your sad, lonely life, than to sit around and write fake articles about people that are actually living out their dreams and being more successful than you? Is your life that pathetic that you have a need to write stories about people that are more successful than you? Let me tell you something, Ms. I'm-such-a-lonely-bitch-who-needs-to-learn-how-to-have-some-fun-or-maybe-even-find-a-man-because-it's-been-years-since-I-went-out-on-a-date! You are a horrible person and you have the worst life in the entire world! I will never even think about having a bad life because you, my dear, YOU are a complete - "

"Willow, let it go!" I turned around to see James Potter staring at me with his bright brown eyes, filled with compassion. "She's not worth it."

Since when did he try to be all civil? Last time I checked, he was the last person to throw Rita Skeeter's quill down a gutter.

I was about to tell her off more, but I thought of Katie.

"Proper ladies do not yell at each other." I remembered her saying.

I sighed.

"Come on Willow. Let's go to my uncle's shop."

I glared at Rita but left with James. Roxanne quickly left, saying nothing, but giving me and James a weird look, that I couldn't interpret.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"It's not one of my best days." I said, sulkily.

I let out another sigh and then continued to walk to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

That's when my heel snapped.

Not my heel, my high heel's heel snapped.

I felt like the world was crashing down on me.

Well, only I was crashing down.

I was about to.

"Thanks, James." I said, as he caught me.

"Are you sure you wanted to wear those shoes?" He asked, with a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Yes, I'm sure, I just can't really walk without support." I said pointedly.

Suddenly Jenny Haven ran up to me.

"OH MY GOD, WILLOW! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING MAD AT YOU, OH MY GOSH, MERLIN'S BEARD! I JUST SAW DAVID AND EMMA SNOGGING OVER NEAR THE SHRIEKING SHACK!" She said. She took a breath and noticed James arm around me.

"It's not what you think and I know he's cheating on me with Emma." I said.

She widened her eyes. "What? But! What?! Wait!"

"No, it's completely fine - " What was I saying? It's not fine that they are snogging behind my back.

"No, you know what? I'm going over - " I decided.

"Don't!" James said, suddenly, holding me back. "Don't."

"But - "

"Don't."

I sighed.

"Fine, but...I just...I just..."

"Let's just go to Uncle George's shop okay? I bet Fred and Taylor will be there." He said, nudging me.

I let out a heavy sigh and we walked to his shop.

"You sigh a lot." James commented.

"You smirk a lot."

"Well, you - "

"Oh my GOSH! They're dating! Finally!" I heard Taylor squeal. Oh dear.

"We aren't!" I protested. "My high heel's heel snapped so then - " Fred and Taylor already had a look of confusion upon them.

"Never mind." I said, waving it off.

* * *

><p>"Nice day, wasn't it Emma?" I asked her, coldly when we all were studying.<p>

We included basically the whole Weasley and Potter family, and Taylor, Jenny, David(my brother, not the dirty cheat), Theo and Emma.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't hang out with you today, I was just - "

"Too busy snogging David?" I said.

"What? I wasn't snogging Emma!" David, my brother not the dirty cheat, said, indignantly. Then realization suddenly dawned on him. "Oh...Awkward." He said and got up with Theo and Jenny who all left.

"Er...I'd better be going." Fred said, taking Taylor and Roxanne with him. Rose was too busy studying with Scorpius to notice, and James looked mildly interested.

"I - " Emma started.

"There's nothing left to say, Emma. I thought you were my friend, and you aren't. Is that clear?" I said.

"But, I'm sorry!" She said, looking incredibly guilty.

"I don't care if you are sorry or not!" I exclaimed. "I don't care if you go down on your knees and beg! I don't give crap if you kiss a wet monkey's arse! _That will not, and shall not, change what you did!_"

I got up, promptly, and left to my room.

James trailed after me.

"Wait up, Willow!" He said. I stopped to let him catch up. "That sure was harsh of you." He commented.

"Well, I didn't have a snog session with her boyfriend." I said evenly.

"Oh, well. Yeah."

"Anyways, I've better be going off to bed. See you around." I said and walked back to my room and promptly feel asleep as I hit my bed.

Who ever thought I could be this tired?


	8. Ergh

**Chapter Eight: Ergh**

It was slowly approaching Christmas, and Hogwarts had definitely improved their decorating skills. Mistletoe was placed randomly, anywhere you go, and it didn't help that Peeves was running around with mistletoe and holding it over innocent students' heads.

You'd think he would have more respect.

Then you remember it's Peeves.

He's a horrible person, you know. He's likes to peeve off people. Like his name.

"How do you do this?" James asked, not so discreetly during Transfiguration.

I ignored him. I did not need McGonagall to give me more detention.

"Just because you already have detention, doesn't mean you have to give me detention." I whispered.

"Stop talking, Miss Wood." McGonagall said. Honestly, how does she not see James talking?

I sighed and started to work on transfiguring the teacup she had out for us.

My teacup sprouted legs that were incredibly short and stubby.

Ergh.

"Class is dismissed." McGonagall said after a short while.

I sighed. Potions were next.

I did not want my Potions partner.

Who was Emma.

Who looked just as uncomfortable as me.

"Today, you will be working alone." Slughorn announced. I let out a breath of relief.

Then I remembered how much I suck at Potions, and the last time I made a potion alone. Did not turn out well, I tell you.

I glanced back down at the directions.

Er...

I started putting in whatnot and whatever in the potion, absentmindedly.

"MISS WOOD!" I heard Slughorn say. I looked up from my daydream, where I won Quidditch Cup.

"Er - yeah?" I said.

"What in the world is that?" He said, with a curled up lip, looking absolutely and thoroughly disgusted.

I looked down.

It was a brown-ish and grey-ish potion that seemed to be bubbling mysteriously.

"A potion." I said, swallowing.

"That is not a potion! How do you not fail this class? What are you even getting?"

"I don't know! I'm not the Professor!" I said, growing exasperated.

He checked.

"You're getting an O?! What is this? I - mistakes!" He said, growing purple in the face.

He furiously picked up my potion.

"This is what NOT to do!" He said, holding the potion up in front of James. "And that - " He said, hastily pointing to James' potion. " - Is what you should all - OH DEAR ME!"

My potion blew up over him and James. You'd think he learned his lesson the first time.

I stifled a laugh.

Fred tried to smother a snigger, but failed.

"DETENTION, MISS WOOD!"

Erggghhh...

* * *

><p>"Miss Wood, nice to see you here." Slughorn said.<p>

"And Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, welcome back." He said. They get detention, more than enough times.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Flich asked for you to polish the silverware without using magic." He said, nodding at Fred.

Fred let out a groan and left.

"And Miss Wood and Mr. Potter, you two will be going to help Professor Longbottom doing...gardening." He said.

Gardening?

I walked silently down to Professor Longbottom's room, while James chatted gleefully.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing, looking at me like that? It was not my fault you suck at Potions."

"I do not - okay, maybe I do..."

Professor Longbottom came down.

"Oh, okay, hello James and Willow. You will be helping me - oh dear me. I forgot something in the Room of Requirements...I let me fetch it - " He said, promptly tripping over the plants.

"I don't think that's a good idea Nevil- er - Professor. We'll get the boxes for you." James volunteered. I widened my eyes.

He told us how they look and where they were.("Brown, and they have a label that says 'N. L. Property ' ")

"Okay, Room of Requirements!" James said, happily. Honestly, how can he be happy?

"Honestly, are you sure going to the Room of Requirements is a good idea?" I asked when we were out of earshot of Professor Longbottom.

"Well, why not?" James asked, cluelessly.

"Well, because that place is where couples hook up and I don't want to go in and see my brothers snogging some girl." I said, shuddering.

"Why would they be snogging there?" James asked. He was obviously clueless about it's reputation.

"How'd you not know about the Room of Requirements? Everyone snogs in there."

He just merely shrugged. "Too much detentions, I suppose."

We opened the door and started to look for the boxes.

"Smoky, isn't it?" He said, looking through all the boxes.

I nodded through the smoke. The door creaked open.

I widened my eyes.

"Hide!" I said, jabbing James in the ribs. We both jumped behind a stack of boxes, which, coincidently, happened to be Professor Longbottom's boxes.

A couple rushed in and they started to snog.

More like suck their faces off. James made a disgusted face. I thought it was because of how they were kissing, but it occurred to me that the couple was Lily and some Gryffindor.

"She's too young!" He whispered to me.

I elbowed him. He was not going to ruin his sister's...er...moment like this. James tried to get up, but I tried to pull him down, only resulting in the boxes tumbling down, making a huge crash, and for him to tumble on top of me.

Lily and the Gryffindor boy both jumped at the noise and turned around to see James on top of me, literally, and both of our faces looking shocked.

"What are you doing here?" James and Lily asked at the same time.

"I asked you first."

"No, we asked at the same time, dummy!" Lily said.

"Well, I'm your brother."

"Well, I'm your sister."

"I'm older than you."

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Yeah, well what were you doing with Willow?"

"Nothing!" He said.

"Yeah, we were helping Professor Longbottom find boxes and then we heard people come in and we hid behind the boxes and then the boxes sort of fell down, and then James fell on top of me. Nothing happened, at all." I jumped in.

"Yeah, what she said!" James added. "What were you doing here?" He asked, in a suspicious tone.

"You saw what we were doing!" Lily said, vehemently.

"But why Lysander?" So, that's his name.

"Why not?"

"What else would they be doing in the Room of Requirement?" I asked.

He flushed. "I don't know, helping Neville?"

"Well, maybe you snogged more girls - "

"I do, too!"

"Yeah. Right. Like when?"

"Like yesterday!" He said.

"With who?"

"Lisa Turpin(A/N: Yes I know she was in the first book as a first year)"

"That Ravenclaw?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You're dating?"

"Of course not."

"You PIG!" Lily said.

"What did I do?"

"You don't just snog girls for no reason!"

"Well, oops, my mistake!"

"Just shut up, already!" I said. "I do not want to get more detentions than I already have, let's go already!" I said, glaring at both of the siblings.

They both stopped yelling, with guilty(Lily) and smug(James) faces. James reluctantly picked up a box, and glowered at the couple's retreating backs, as Lily did to him.

"Did you really snog Lisa Turpin?" I asked, as we walked back to the Herbology room.

He burst out laughing. "No, that was a lie - wait. You aren't going to tell her?" He said, eyeing me.

"Of course not." I said.

"KISS!" I heard Peeves say, who was floating on top of us with mistletoe.

"Go away!" I said, hurling the box Professor Longbottom told us to get, at Peeves.

"Miss Wood?" I heard Professor Longbottom ask.

Ergh.

* * *

><p>I woke to the startling noise of Fred yelling on the top of his lungs, screaming out some muggle song, called Shake It Off. (AN; I'm a huge swiftie. Just had to add that in)

"SHUT UP!" I yelled back at him.

He just kept singing.

"SHUT UP!"

"SHUDDAP!"

"WHY ARE YOU SINGING AT FOUR IN THE MORNING?"

"GO AWAY!"

"ANNOY SOMEONE ELSE!"

"GO AWAY!"

"FRED, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The last shout was from Taylor, who looked concerned for her boyfriend's mental state.

"TAYLOR I WON'T STOP SINGING UNTIL YOU GO TO TEDDY AND VICTOIRE'S WEDDING BALL WITH ME!"

Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were having a wedding ball. My family was invited, and my dad was considering going.

"YES, I'LL GO WITH YOU!" She shouted back. "NOW SHUT UP!"

"OKAY, BYE!" The shouting - singing stopped.

"Thank God." I mumbled. But I was up, there was no way I could go back to sleep.

Roxanne just went to sleep when she wanted to. Lucky her. Taylor was nodding off.

I sighed and pulled on a Puddlemere United jumper and running shorts and slipped on my shoes.

I left to go practice Quidditch. Yes, I know. I'm a bit Quidditch obsessed, but it helps me relax.

I grabbed my broom and started my journey to the Quidditch pitch.

"Practicing Quidditch? At this time of day?" A voice called out.

James. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time.

"Fred woke me up." We both answered.

"Can't go back to sleep?" He asked. I nodded.

"So...Quidditch?"

"Yeah." I said.

There was a silence and I noticed he was gripping his broom quite hard.

"Nice broom." He commented.

I had the newest model of a Nimbus, having a dad that plays professionally does have perks.

"Same." I said. He had a Nimbus, but it was the older version. It still was nice.

"Thanks." He said.

Awkward...

"So, do you want to practice together or- "

"No, we can practice together." I said, grabbing the Quaffle.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I clambered in the train. Rose, Taylor, Lily, and Roxanne were all in a compartment together.<p>

"I cannot believe that Teddy and Victoire are finally getting married." Rose exclaimed dreamily.

"Yes, me too." Roxanne said.

"Speaking of couples, were you and James actually snogging in the Room of Requirement or were you actually telling the truth?" Lily asked, grabbing a chocolate frog.

"Telling the truth." I said.

"Boring!" Roxanne said.

I tossed a chocolate frog at her. She caught it, being a Chaser, after all.

"Anyways, did you see this?" Roxanne said, showing me a piece of crumpled parchment that was like some weird love poem.

"Weird." I said, scrunching up my face.

"Yeah. I got it from a school owl. Who do you reckon it's from?" She said.

"Uh...From that name that signed it?" I said, rolling my eyes at her.

She seemed surprised at this and saw the name.

"Oh...Ew. It's from some first year." She said, making a face.

Ergh.

And I thought something interesting was about to happen.

* * *

><p>The train eventually skidded to a stop.<p>

I practically ran off the train. It was so tiring hearing Rose complain about homework.

"IT'S OLIVER WOOD!" I heard a girl say. I pushed past her. What was going on? My dad usually doesn't pick me up from Platform 9 and Three Quarters.

I pushed past the crowd of screaming girls, and even some middle aged witches, and saw my dad looking quite scared of the screaming girls.

"Dad!" I said as he enveloped me in a hug. I could feel all the girls glaring at me.

Ergh. Those jealous teenagers need to stop fancying my dad. It's disgusting. Seriously, he's way older than them.

Ergh.

* * *

><p>"I have something to tell you." Dad said, with a grin when Theo, David, and I came back to the house.<p>

"What is it?" Theo asked.

"I started seeing a woman - " We all exchanged glances. We knew how this starts and ends. He has a girlfriend. Big whoop.

" - This is my fiancée. Come out, honey."

My jaw dropped. Fiancée?

We all gasped at the woman who came out.

**A/N: I KNOW I'M EVIL! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO KNOW WHO SHE IS UNTIL CHAPTER NINE AND WHEN I HAVE A RESONABLE AMOUT OF FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS!**

**YES I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WASN'T THAT GOOD, BUT I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT :)**


	9. I Hate Her

**Chapter Nine: I hate her**

I gaped at the woman who stood before us. She was a busty woman, with a tall stature. She fake smiled down at us.

She was some cheap, died blonde, who I felt like I saw in a tabloid before. Rena Dadies. I recognized her as. A socialite, who was dating Gilderoy Lockhart. Or married. Whatever happened to her and him, I don't know.

"My name is Rena Dadies. Soon to be Wood. But you, dears, obviously knew my name. " She purred, laughing. I glared at her. I could tell she was one of those snobby girls who are fake, inside and out.

She's a golddigger, more like it.

It was weird, in a sense, I wanted Katie to come out. But she didn't.

Silence followed her entrance. She just blinked twice and smiled.

I let out a sigh. I cannot wait for the divorce.

I could tell David and Theo were thinking the same thing, both looking absolutely disgusted by her. At least I'm not the only one who could tell she's fake.

* * *

><p>"KATIE!" I said, barging into her flat.<p>

I saw Katie slumped over at a table, with a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Er...Katie?" I asked.

She immediately sat up.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Willow." She said, her face a mess of makeup.

"Hey...are you okay or..." I said, my voice trailing off.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, I just get like this sometimes." She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"But - er - why?" I asked, hoping I wasn't prying.

"No reason at all." She said, flushing.

"Hmph. Anyways, if you didn't hear, Dad's gotten engaged, hope this one doesn't last long."

Katie didn't reply. Usually she loves to make fun of dad's girlfriends or fiancée's with me, but she seemed sullen.

"When do you think your dad is going to actually settle down?" Katie asked, in a dull sort of voice.

"I'm not sure. Probably never." I joked.

She didn't smile.

"That's what I thought." She said, taking out another bottle of firewhiskey.

What was the matter with her? If I didn't know better, I'd say she's jealous. But that wouldn't make sense...Would it?

I noticed the photo she showed me of her and my dad's Quidditch team out on the table.

It was torn in half, for some reason.

* * *

><p>"Willow Wood!" I heard some voice call out.<p>

What does Theo want? I thought, and then the voice called out again.

It wasn't Theo.

"Willow Wood!" I heard the voice say again, then I heard footsteps. I buried my head in my pillow. Whoever it was, should just go away.

"Go away, or I'm hexing you." I stated.

The covers were pulled off of me.

"It's me!" Fred said, happily.

"Go away!" I said, moaning.

"That's no way to greet your bestiest best friend." Fred said, with the most over exaggerated offended expression.

"I'm not your...whatever you said. Why are you here?" I said, sitting up.

"Rose and Lily were going on about something and they were talking about how Willow knows this stuff, she could help us."

"Really?" I said, cocking an eyebrow. "So, you just woke me up for Quidditch?"

"Why do you assume it's Quidditch?"

"Because that's the only thing I know." I said, rolling my eyes.

"That's not true." James Potter said.

I shrieked.

"Where did you come from?" I said, my heart beat quickening.

"Er - should I - "

Fred shrugged.

"Invisibility cloak." He said. "My dad gave it to Albus, but I nicked it from him."

Of course he did.

"Whatever, leave me alone."

"But...the wedding is in less than a week!" Fred exclaimed.

"And?"

"You are coming, right?"

"Not now!"

"Did you not remember Roxanne inviting you to stay at the house, two days early?"

I shook my head in confusion.

"You idiot!" James said suddenly. "She asked YOU to ask her and you forgot!"

Fred looked away, not so innocently and shook his head in feigned confusion.

"So...?" Fred asked.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything else." I said, blowing my hair out of my face. I'd also do anything to escape Rena's grasp. Besides, Katie was already staying at Fred's mum house.

Fred let out a whoop of triumph and then James casually looked out of the window and saw my dad's Quidditch pitch he built in. It was quite snowy, and it was a little frosted over.

"Whoa, is that a - "

"Yeah." I said. "He had that for us. He usually practices at the Puddlemere Stadium. "

James and Fred both widened their eyes.

I quickly got ready, packing my bag of whatnot and items that I would need.

"So, how'd you even get here? Floo?" I asked.

"Er...Not so much of Floo, it's more like...that." James said, pointing to another spot out of my window and I saw a magical car floating.

"I thought that was destroyed! You aren't supposed to have it, or muggles might see!" I said.

"Well, Fred has a thing with objects and he made it invisible. Even my dad uses it. Go ahead, read the note." James said, and pulled out a crumpled up note.

_I give Fred Weasley and James Sirius Potter permission to use the magical car. If anything bad goes wrong, please contact me and I will sort this mess out._

_- Harry Potter_

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said, looking for my hairbrush.

"Er - Willow, do you want this or - " James said, holding up a pink bra in his hands, smirking.

"Actually I do, sorry to disappoint you. I know how much you wanted it." I said coolly. He gulped twice and gave it back to me. yw

"Anyways, after you two stop flirting and shag already - " Fred started, but didn't even have a chance to finish.

"WHAT?!" We both said at the same time.

"Well, there is a lot of sexual tension going on between you two, with what James always smirking, and Willow always flirting - "

"I don't flirt." I said.

"Yes, you do." Fred said.

"And how is that?"

"Well, for one, you greet most people with a kiss on the cheek, and you give any boy who walks you to class and hug. And you do that weird whispering in people's ears, so it seems like you are talking dirty to them and also, you do like to wear more revealing clothes and - "

"Okay!" I said, holding my hands up. "But, I just do that. It's not a lot." James snorted.

"Not a lot - "

"And James is always flirting too! He's always smirking and teases people, and does this weird thing of making you tell your secrets to him - "

"Yeah, he does do that." I added in.

"Ah, shut up."

"SEE THERE IT IS AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>I climbed into the car, and threw my bags in.<p>

"Aren't you going to tell your dad?" James asked.

"No. He wouldn't care. Neither would the evil fiancée, so I'm fine." I said.

"Wait, your dad isn't married?" Fred started, right as James asked, " I thought you liked Katie."

"Katie isn't my dad's fiancée." I laughed. "And, my dad has been married. Three times, three divorces, a few engagements, few engagements cancelled."

"Oh, I always thought Katie was your mum. Or that socialite, er, what's her name? Rena Dadies." James said.

"I do not look like Rena." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, you kind of do."

"How so?"

"The eyes and the hair." James said.

I thought back to Rena Dadies. Without the fake hair and the caked on makeup, I guess I could see the resemblance. Sort of.

"Well, who is your mum?" James asked, while the car swerved.

I chose not to answer it. I saw how close the Potter and Weasley families were, and it just made me feel uncomfortable.

A little ashamed of my dysfunctional family.

"God, Fred is this even legal?" I asked and he did a loop to loop. James cackled. I glared.

After a few more swerves, bumps, and tricks, we finally got down to a stop. Well, sort of.

"Are we here, finally!" I said, opening the door, and about to step out, when I took one foot out and stepped into nothing.

"Merlin's beard!" I cried out, putting my foot back in and closing the door. "Why isn't it coming down?" I asked.

"Er - I - um...- I don't exactly know." Fred said, choking out the words.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" I repeated, my eyes bulging.

"Not exactly, but - "

"But what?" I asked.

"Willow, calm down, it's nothing big." James said, flicking a piece of grass onto the ground.

"Yes, it is, if I mess this up, Rena will literally find a way to kick me out of the house!" I complained. Ever since I came back, Rena has been plotting ways to get me disowned.

"Rena?" James repeated.

"Yes."

"Rena Dadies?"

"Yes. She's my dad's fiancée." I explained.

"Oh - "

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! FREDRICK GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALBUS - NOT YOUR BROTHER - DUMBLEDORE ARE YOU DOING?" His mother's shout came from down on the ground.

Uh oh.

* * *

><p>"JAMES I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU BROKE THE CAR -" His mother, Ginerva Potter had been lecturing Fred and James for about ten minutes right now, not even noticing me.<p>

"Who is this?" She asked, looking at me.

"This is Willow." James said, in a monotone.

"And why is she here?"

"Because Roxanne invited her."

"And why did you pick her up?"

"Because Roxanne told us to."

I could feel his mum looking me up and down, and judging me with disapproval.

"I'm Willow Wood, nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hand. She shook it, with a smile plastered on her face. I could tell she didn't trust me.

"Well, I'm going to show Willow her room - " James had said.

"No, you aren't. Fred, show Willow her room." I somehow felt like his mum didn't trust me with James.

Like I was going to seduce him or something.

What a laugh.

Fred led me up to my room, which was quaint and normal. I silently dropped my bag down and started downstairs when I heard Ginerva saying something.

" - Honestly James, did she try to do anything with you?"

"No, she didn't." James said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't trust her. Do you see the way she is dressed? It's not..."

"We're only friends, mum! God, just trust her. And I like the way she's dressed."

"Because you can see her boobs!" His mum persisted. I looked down.

It wasn't that low!

I pulled my shirt up.

"Anyways, I don't. I don't."

"Okay, whatever. I don't really care, anyways."

I walked downstairs, innocently.

"I really like the pictures, Mrs. Weasley." I said, gesturing to the pictures on the wall which was of James and his brothers when they were younger.

"Well, I should hope so." She said, very stiffly.

I didn't say anything after that.

James took me by the arm and pulled me to his room.

"Sorry about her, she's been very untrusting and - "

"Where's Roxanne?" I asked.

"She's...er...out." James said, nodding over to a snogging couple over in some hallway.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." There was a clatter of noises from the room that was next to his.

"Hi, Willow!" Lily said, who emerged from the room with Rose.

Rose half waved.

"Hi...?"

"We were just...we were..." A tube of something slim fell from Lily's pocket.

"That's eyeliner." I said, slowly.

"And..."

"Seems like someone needs help with makeup!" I cheered gleefully. James left, obviously, from him being a boy and such.

They both blushed.

"We sort of need it for the wedding. Victoire's rules. Not ours." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Well, let me help you." I said.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I've never looked this pretty, ever." Rose said. Lily nodded her head.<p>

"I've never looked pretty, ever." Lily said. Something in her words irked me. I thought of an old stepmum who told me that makeup was the only thing that would make me beautiful.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"I've never looked pretty."

"I'm sorry?"

"I've never looked pretty."

"And that is not true." I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but what was that?"

"I've never looked this - oh..."

"You are beautiful everyday. It doesn't matter if we are classified as pretty or not. Sadly, that has been a focus of girls these days. You are pretty no matter what. Look in the mirror and say you woke up like this."

"Er...I woke up like this?"

"Yes, you did. You are a beautiful girl, Lily. Makeup will not change that. They only bring out your most beautiful features."

I detected a faint trance of a smile on her face. Mrs. Potter came in.

"Excuse me, dears, but can I borrow Willow for a quick second?" She said, her face expression hard.

I followed her outside the room.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"I didn't say - "

"Look, I get you don't like me, and somehow think I'm a slut that wants to seduce James, even though we are only friends, so there's obviously a problem."

She stared back at me, with a hard gaze and then opened her mouth.

"I think that what you said to Lily and Rose was very sweet and nice of you. I'm sorry for judging you wrong, but I know now that you are actually a nice girl. And for that James thing, I honestly don't know what I was thinking of."

I laughed. She looked surprised to see me laugh.

"I have no idea either." I told her. She smiled.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I know your mum very well, Katie."

"Oh - she's not my mum." I said.

"But I thought- oh...never mind." Mrs. Potter said.

"People keep telling me that." I said.

"Well, who is your mum?" Mrs. Potter asked. It's like she and James had the power to pull out all my secrets.

One second I was laughing, the next I was in front of a grown woman, breaking down and crying on about how I don't have one.

"It's okay." I heard her whisper. Like James, she probably had the power to make me feel better about myself.

"It's okay."

It's okay.

It's okay.

**A/N: I love Ginny, by the way, I just kind of want the whole Molly/Fleur thing going on, you know what I mean? I actually am the most like Ginny :) And anyways, we all know that the two main candidates for Willow's mum is Katie and Rena. Who do you think it is and want it to be?**

**Annddddd...IS ANYONE A SWIFTIE?**

**I am!**

**Did you not hear Taylor's cover of Riptide?**

**It's flawless.**

**And I know she tends to go flat SOMETIMES, but in this, it was perfect.**

**And, Out of the Woods is being released in five days! Ahhhhh sooooo excited!**

**And, I'm sorry for not uploading as frequent, but I won't be because I have so much school work.**

**And I have the best idea for a new story that will be released after this one is finished!**

**About Albus Severus Potter and a certain daughter...**


	10. The Wedding

**Chapter Ten: The Wedding**

It was a very frosty day for the wedding, which would be taken place inside of a giant mansion, which, as it turns out, it George Weasley's house.

I glared at James, who smiled cheekily at me.

I wouldn't have glared, but he kept going on about how Rena Dadies and I looked alike.

We do not look alike! I always like to pride myself on looking like Katie, but Rena? No.

"I do not - "

"Do not what?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a bit of interest.

"Look like Rena Dadies." James said.

"Is she that celebrity that is a celebrity for nothing?"

We nodded.

"I wouldn't say she does because that is an insult to Willow." Mrs. Weasley said, rolling her eyes.

I sighed as I heard her mutter under her breath, "She does look like her, though."

* * *

><p>The wedding was starting pretty soon, but I haven't seen Katie in forever. I've seen Rena hanging on my dad and my brothers bumbling around, but not Katie.<p>

"Aren't you a sight for - " James started but stopped as I came towards him.

"Anyways - " He said. " - you need a date for the ball - ("No I don't, I had started to say) - and that person is me, so have fun."

"Did you just ask me to the dance in the most obnoxious way ever?' I asked.

He nodded with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would.

Of course JAMES would.

"Anyways, it's starting soon, and we should be getting." He said. We walked out of the house in silence and stopped adruptly at the sight of a lake, that wasn't frozen over(weirdly) and the sight of Roxanne and her boyfriend making out.

"Er...we should - " I said.

"Probably." James said. "I bet they shagged already. Although that would be too fast."

"Not exactly." I said. "I like things fast."

James shook his head. "Well, sometimes you should just stop and notice the things around you."

I contemplated his words for a while.

Until, he hit me with a snowball, and my competitive spirits took over and I honestly don't know what happened after, EXCEPT that James probably fell and dragged me down or the other way, but we both fell into the freezing, may I add, lake.

"Merlin's Beard!" James said, and we spluttered to get out, both shivering.

I climbed out, my dress sticking to my skin and my hair looking absolutely...wet.

As we both came out, maybe my imagination, but I felt James give me a quick kiss that warmed my whole body. But I must have imagined it, because he showed no sign of doing that.

"It's so cold..." I said, shivering at the words.

James sighed out a puff of cold air.

"I'd offer you my coat, but it's just soaked."

I sighed, too.

"Well, it's going to take forever to be dry and - "

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" James bellowed.

"Oh, right." I said, taking out my wand and performing a drying spell on both of us.

"It's still cold." I complained. He gave me his jacket.

"Thanks." I said, putting it on. It was quite warm. I noticed James wincing through the cold.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

After trudging through the snow, we finally reached the house. I took off the jacket and gave it to James.

"Thanks." I said, whispering in his ear as I gave him a hug.

He flushed for some strange reason and mumbled something.

We both sat down at a spare table, with Dominique Weasley, the bride's sister.

"Er - can we sit here?"

Dominique nodded, a little bitterly.

"There are a lot of celebrities here." James commented.

I nodded as I saw my dad give Rena a kiss on the cheek.

Barf.

He then launched into Quidditch and we promptly started to tease each other on our Quidditch plays. Dominique looked on with amusement.

I heard Rena's loud, and high tinkling laughter.

"Oh- and this is my fiancée, Oliver, of course, you know him, and my daughter - I mean, soon to be step - daughter, Willow - she's somewhere around here."

She's calling me her daughter? She cannot even.

Don't even try that, lady.

* * *

><p>Victoire and Teddy finally kissed and got married.<p>

I noticed most of their cousins crying, and I might have even saw James shed a tear or two. Weird what weddings do to people.

I noticed my dad looking uneasy when they got married and said their vows about being together forever and ever and going on about high school sweethearts.

I also noticed Katie glaring pointedly at him and Rena.

I sighed.

"Not your cup of tea?" James asked me, out of nowhere.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I said.

"Why not?"

"They are very...slow." I said.

"That's not a good reason." He said, sounding indignant.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like Quidditch matches to be short?"

"Well, I prefer it to be shorter, but it doesn't matter."

"Then the same should go for everything else."

I looked at him in confusion, wondering where his newfound sophistication came.

"So, what's your deal?" James asked.

"What deal?"

"How you are always being all secretive and all that." He stated flatly.

"I do not."

"Actually you do."

"No, I don't."

"I don't know anything about you."

"Well...my favorite color is navy and golden."

"Puddlemere colors?"

"Yeah."

"Besides that. I don't know about you, your family - "

I stiffened at that one word. Family. I've never really had a family in general. I mean, I do, we are just sort of distant. I don't remember the last time I really had a talk with David and Theo. Ever since Puddlemere won two years in a row, we've grown apart. The beauty pageants stopped, having a dad to practice Quidditch with stopped, everything stopped. It's sort of weird what success can do to you. Although, I wouldn't call what my dad has is success. Sure, being a Quidditch professional is big and all, but not paying attention to your kids, and not having a wife really? That sucks.

"Willow? Earth to Willow!" James said, waving his hand in front of my face.

It had occurred to me that I must have zoned out.

"Er - yeah?"

"I was just - never mind." He said, shaking his head.

"What?"

"It was nothing. Mind you, nothing." James repeatedly said.

* * *

><p>"Katie, I said, oh hi, Willow." My dad said while he was talking to Katie, who looked as bored as she was.<p>

"Hi Katie." I said. She gave a half hearted wave, then dropped her hand sullenly.

What was her deal? She's been out of sorts since dad announced the engagement.

Oh...now I see it.

"Willow, what did you do?" Fred said, barging into people and pushing past people to get to me,

"What did I do?" I asked, hopelessly.

"You broke poor James' heart by rejecting him."

"What?"

"I just said that to get your attention."

"Oh."

"Anyways, it's about Rose."

"What about Rose?"

"Look at her!" He pointedly stared at her and Scorpius Malfoy, dancing extremely close.

"And?"

"And?" He repeated angrily. "She's dancing with the bloody enemy!"

"He's in Gryffindor. How is this my fault?"

"Because you gave her that makeover!"

"He liked her before!"

"No he - he did?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. He is even thicker than James.

"Well, I'm going to go hex his arse and - "

"Don't be an idiot. Look how happy Rose is." He followed my gaze to a happy Rose.

"Who cares?"

"Who cares?" I repeated angrily, this time. "Do you hear yourself?"

After about five more accusing Potters and Weasleys came along and I convinced them it was okay, I was exhausted.

"Hey Willow - "

"ROSE IS DATING SCORPIUS, GET OVER IT!"

"What? She is?" James said, appearing very confused.

"Never mind that, what is it?"

"Oh, I need to tell you something in private." He said, in a low voice.

"Okay, what is it? Quidditch tips - " I asked, as he pulled me towards a room, which was quite small, but had sofas and chairs.

"- Or, is it about Rose and Scorpius?" I finished.

"It's not about that, it's about - " James looked around and opened the door to a closet and held it open.

"I'm not getting in there." I declared.

"Hey!" I said as he pushed me in and came in himself.

"Okay, so it's - "

We heard a clatter of noise in the small room.

"What is the problem?" It was Rena's voice.

"My problem is that you are marrying Oliver Wood! You know I like him!" It was Katie's voice.

"Like him? Darling, you are infatuated with him...shame he can't see." Rena's snooty tone of voice came bacl.

"Who cares? And now you are calling my daughter, your daughter - "

"She's my daughter." Rena said in a snarl.

"No, she's mine!" Katie said, sounding more forceful.

"I'll tell her."

"You wouldn't." I heard Katie say in disbelief.

"I would."

"But - "

"Oh, hi Katie. Rena." I heard my dad's voice now.

"Oliver, Rena is threatening to tell her!" Katie's voice came as urgent and panicked.

"She wouldn't." He said, I could feel him glaring at Rena.

"I would."

"I wouldn't."

"Well, she's my child anyways - "

"SHE IS NOT!" Katie's voice came back.

"SHE IS MINE!"

"NO, SHE'S MINE!"

"She's also my daughter." I heard my dad say.

Who?

"Well, Oliver, you know she's my daughter. I know you do. Don't deny it. Rena's just lying. I bet she doesn't even know my daughter's birthday. Her birthday is January 13th."

There was no answer to this.

"And you promised me! That after the birth of her, we'd get married. But you broke up with me, for no reason at all. You haven't told me."

Katie and my dad dated?

"Katie - "

"Save it. Took you long enough for an apology, I don't even care anymore."

"Katie, you know where you were when I found you."

"Where was I?" Katie's voice wavered.

"You were in a poor paying, dull, ministry job, with Roger Davies, who was currently abusing you, sexually and physically!"

"Technically, those two abuses are the same but - "

"Katie - "

"And Oliver, what did you say when you found out? _That_ _you would never treat me like that or leave me. _But you did! You left me for these ditzes who don't even care about you!"

"Katie, look - "

"What he is trying to say, is that you are a hopeless case that will never, ever find a man." Rena continued in.

"What I'm trying to say is that you are a bitch that just loves to steal anything from me. But not my daughter. I swear, if you even try anything with her - "

"Katie, I broke up with you because I thought you would break up with me." Dad said, his voice thick with emotion.

"What?" Katie said, while Rena rendered speechless.

"You said you needed to say something important, and you pulled me aside from the team - "

"I was going to tell you I loved you, you idiot!"

I almost gasped.

I stared at James, who stared back at me, equally shocked.

"Oh...I screwed things up, didn't I?"

Katie let out a bitter laugh and I could hear her stomp out of the room.

"Well, that was interesting - " Rena started.

"We're done." My dad said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"No one talks to Katie that way. Get the hell out of here." My dad said again, and this time I could hear Rena's high heeled shoes clicking and clacking off and my dad's steps leaving the room.

James stared at me, speechless.

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't you know? You're the daughter!"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER STATUS! I've been thinking of a story about Albus and an OC, which I will probably do after this story. And for those who are wondering, it will go all the way from Willow's sixth year, to the end of her seventh.**

**I may do a James POV once and a while, just to spice things up.**


	11. It's All Your Fault(not really

**Chapter Eleven: It's All Your Fault**

I stared at James with wide eyes.

He stared back, his jaw unhinged.

But whose daughter am I of? Rena or Katie? What else has my dad been hiding from me? He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"I need to go." I said, and ran off to find my dad, Katie, Rena, I don't know who.

I pushed past the crowd of people, hoping to find someone, anyone to tell me who my mum is.

I finally found Rena, who was just slipping out the door.

"Rena!" I said.

She turned around.

"Oh, hi Willow, what a delight - "

"Cut the crap, Rena. Who's my mum, you or Katie?" She looked momentarily shocked.

"I…Honestly, I don't really know what to say." She said.

"Yeah, right. Tell me the truth." I told her, with a bit of authority.

She strangely followed.

"You don't want to hear it from me, do you?" She asked.

"I do - " I had started to say. I thought of Katie. Who I really wanted the explantation from.

"No, you don't. You want it from someone you can trust, and understand. Ask Katie. It's the least I can do for you. And the most." I heard a sniffle from her. She pulled out her wand and apparated with a loud crack. I flinched.

"Willow? What were you doing talking to Rena?" I turned around and saw Katie looking incredibly pathetic.

"Katie, who's my mum?" I asked her.

She was taken aback from this question.

"Did Rena - "

"I overheard your conversation with her and my dad."

Katie hesitated before saying , "You may need to sit down for this."

I shook my head.

"I want to know now."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Fine. Before I was on Puddlemere, I was working at the Ministry, at a boring, dull job that didn't pay much. I couldn't get into any professional teams because of my cursing in seventh year. I was engaged to Roger Davies. And Willow, he wasn't a good boyfriend. He abused me." Katie said, her eyes filling with tears.

"And, your dad, he rescued me one night and recommended me to Puddlemere and they took me in, and we started dating. And a few months later, I got pregnant, but he didn't want anyone to know, so I kept quiet about it, and you were born and then we broke up." She said.

"But what does Rena have anything to do with me?"

"She was my best friend. But Rena knew I liked Oliver, and she sort of was dating Gilderoy Lockhart at the time, and she had a daughter, but Gilderoy performed a slight memory charm on her, which led to her thinking you were her child. I didn't know." Katie stared at me with her green eyes.

"I'm incredibly sorry, but it wasn't really my fault, it was - "

"It was mine." My dad said, coming out of nowhere. "Katie, look I'm sorry, for all that happened, and the day I broke up with you…I was supposed to propose to you and I was going to do everything, but when you pulled me aside, I thought that you were ending things with me, and I overreacted."

I was about to leave, until I heard my dad say, "I just wanted to try things over." I saw him get down on one knee.

"Katie, will you marry me?"

And then, I had to ruin things by promptly blacking out.

* * *

><p>"Willow, are you okay?" I woke up to see James standing above me with a concerned look.<p>

"What happened?"

"Er - you blacked out, Katie's engaged to your dad, your brothers are overjoyed, and er….My dad is looking at you and me, probably going to embarrass me."

I sighed.

"I must have ruined my dad's proposal."

"Yep, you did."

"Thanks for being so nice."

"I try."

"You certainly do."

"James, aren't you going to introduce me to your...friend?" Mr. Potter came, his green eyes twinkling.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking so - " James started to say, but his dad gave him a look.

"Okay, okay, keep your glasses on." James held his hands up. "Willow, my dad, my dad, Willow." He finished in a monotone.

I tried to say nice to meet you, but for goodness sakes, I was talking to Harry Potter! It probably also had to do with the fact I was a little dizzy from fainting and all.

"Well, are you okay?" Harry Potter asked.

I promptly blacked out again.

I came around.

"Honestly Willow, you need to stop fainting all the time." James said casually, flicking a piece of parchment at me.

"What does this say?" I asked him, after momentarily rolling my eyes.

"It doesn't say anything." James said, quickly stuffing it in his pocket.

"Is it your Marauders map?"

"You know about that?"

"Everyone knows."

"Well, it's not that."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really, now?"

"Yes, really."

"Are you - "

"Willow! James just said you fainted and I was worried!" Taylor burst in the room, her short hair messy.

"Oh, was I interrupting anything?" Taylor asked, looking quite embarrassed.

"No, why would you?" I asked curiously, and noticed how close James and I were.

It brought me back to that time I thought he kissed me.

"You weren't interrupting, anything." James stated, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah." I said, my voice sounding strained.

* * *

><p>I glanced back at Rose and Lily and then at my reflection, and then at their pleading eyes.<p>

"Okay fine. I'll do your makeup and hair for the ball." I announced.

They broke into identical smiles.

I glanced back at the mirror.

I saw a girl, who looked like she tried a bit to much to look pretty, with a freckle right above her upper lip, making her feel like a dog, with caramel blonde colored hair, and green eyes. I sighed.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Nothing. Well, actually, it's just, do you think I try to hard?" I asked the two girls.

They looked at each other and then me.

"I don't understand." Lily admitted and Rose nodded.

"Ok, never mind. Forget it."

As I did their makeup, I pondered what I was even doing. Why I tried so hard to look pretty. Why I made myself look nice.

Finally coming to a conclusion, I smiled to myself.

I wasn't trying to look pretty to anyone, I was trying so hard for myself.

Satisfied with my answer, I began to start to prepare for the ball.

* * *

><p>"For Godrick's sake, Fred!" I exclaimed to him when he told me that Taylor got a cold and couldn't come to the ball.<p>

"It's not my fault!" He said back.

I glared at him, whiles he glared back at me.

"Now, who am going to talk to?" I asked outloud.

"Me!" James came out of nowhere, looking extremely handsome in his dressrobes.

Did I just think that?

You don't like James. I told myself, but something inside me told me I did.

"You look nice." I said to him.

"So do you." He said, there was a slight red tinge in his cheeks.

I moved closer to him.

"Well, I wanted to say thank for last night and being really nice about it all." I said, whispering into his ear.

"Why do you do that?" Fred asked.

"Do what?" I said.

"Go all flirty on people. Like whisper into people's ears and it makes anyone turn red. See, look!" Fred pointed out James' red face.

"I don't go all flirty on people, I just..."

"Exactly."

When Fred and James were about to leave the room, James whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry, I liked it."

"See, he does it too!" Fred exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

Honestly.

* * *

><p>I wouldn't say I'm exactly flawless, because I have some flaws. Everyone does. Al is too skinny, Fred is...Fred, James has knobby knees and messy hair, Rose has bushy hair, Lily's actually just cute overall although her body is very flat(not like that's a problem), and I'm...What's wrong with my looks? I examined myself in the reflection of the glass of wine.<p>

Well, I have big eyes, full lips, and my hair is my favorite asset of me. My nose is longer than I want it to be. My body's pretty good, after all, I do play Quidditch, but my legs aren't as long as I wish they would be, I'm too naïve, I care too much about what others think about me, and according to Fred, I go all "flirty" on people.

Which I don't.

I sighed as Fred and James animatedly discussed Quidditch teams and pranks, and Katie and my dad were...ew..They were dancing, but now they are snogging.

Okay, did not need to see that.

Oh, for Godrick's sake!

I averted my eyes to my brothers, who exchanged disgusted glances with me.

I tapped my fingers on the table impatiently.

I noticed that was quite loud, because it earned me a stern glance from random people.

"Fancy a shag?" James asked.

"What?" I said, my head snapping up at him.

"I said, fancy a sample?" He said, holding out some trick item he had.

I shook my head.

Fancy a shag? What was I thinking?

I noticed Roxanne snogging her boyfriend, whom I didn't know his name still.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Oh, him? Some Hufflepuff, I think his name is Philip, or Phil. I think it's Phil." James said.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>After a long talk with my dad and Katie, about their relantionship and how they promise not to snog in front of me(yeah right) and all that jazz.<p>

It came back to that time where you go back to Hogwarts and board the Express.

Which I did, reluctantly, may I add.

I plopped down on a comfy red velvet seat and shifted in it.

"Do you ever not stop fidgeting?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean, you are literally always moving. I'm not joking." He stated. Fred and Taylor didn't say anything, due to their lack of oxygen, because they were sucking each other's faces out.

I looked back down at the ground and then started to tap my feet.

"See!" He said triumphantly. "You cannot stay still."

"Can too!" I said.

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not so!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"So?"

"At it again, aren't we?" Fred commented, as he came up for air.

"At what again?" I asked cluelessly.

James rolled his eyes.

"Flirting and what not. You are quite the flirt!" Fred said, wagging his finger at me.

I felt my face grow red for some weird reason.

"Hello, is that you?" I looked up to see a Slytherin, Pansy Flint, holding up a newspaper article that had Katie and my dad on the cover, and she was pointing her pink polished nail to the word that read my name.

"So, I hear you finally got a mum - "

"Go away, Pansy." I said quietly, trying not to get her words to me.

"And, isn't that weird, you don't know who your real mum is, because your dad knocked up so many sluts." Pansy's cackling voice came back.

"I know who my real mum is, and - "

"Just found out, didn't you? Which slut is it?" She asked, her thin lips curved into a disgustingly ugly smirk.

It wasn't like James' smirks, which were kind of attractive, it was the most unattractive, ugly smirk.

I felt like punching her.

I looked around the room and saw Taylor practically spitting with rage, Fred looking a little peeved off, and James looking incredibly mad.

"Isn't that right?" Pansy continued on. "You must have followed in the footsteps of your mum, always shagging with guys. I bet you shagged with James and Davies. And hell, why not Fred?" She smirked.

I opened my mouth to say something when I heard a quiet voice that probably just stumbled in the compartment on accident speak up.

"Shut up, Pansy." Emma Longbottom said.

Emma, the girl who never, ever, like ever, spoke up to anyone. The weak willed girl, with no spine was defending me, the girl who cares a bit too much.

"And whose to say I will?" Pansy asked, laughing at her "challenger."

"I said, shut up Pansy. We all know your mum, Pansy. And I know you didn't follow in her footsteps, considering looks. And I know you like to pride yourself on your so called 'experience' but I'm pretty sure, you haven't even gotten close to shagging." James spoke up.

"Potter, we both know that is completely untrue. In case you forgot, remember last year?" She said, cackling. James suddenly paled and shook his head.

"Your act only works on an audience, Pansy." Emma said.

Pansy glared at Emma for a few seconds.

"Well, at least my hair doesn't look like a rat's nest!" She said.

Wow, worst comeback ever.

"Just because YOUR hair sucks, get off mine." Emma said, calmly.

"And, I know you might be obsessed with Willow's life, but you should focus on yours, because you aren't a pleasant person to be around. Don't insult Willow, because she's worth more than you. All you do is pick on others to make you feel better about you. Just leave already!"

Pansy sneered at Emma.

"Trust me, I know what Willow's afraid of..." She said, and slinked off in the distance. What a creep.

"That bitch has nothing but shit on me." I said after a silence.

James burst into laughter.

"What?"

"The way you said it, it was like - " He couldn't stop laughing.

"Like what?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

He whispered something in Fred's ear, who immediately started to laugh.

"What?"

James went up to me and leaned in to my ear as if he was going to say something.

But he kissed me on the cheek instead.

I felt my cheeks turn red.

"You prat!" I exclaimed.

"Er..." Emma shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, Emma?" I said.

She looked up.

"Thanks." I said. Emma broke into a beam.

"Does that mean we're friends again because I -"

"Yep." I said, cutting her off of her rambling long speeches.

She smiled at me and immediately took the seat next to me.

James made a face at this.

"I was going to sit next to Willow!" He complained in a babyish sort of tone.

"No, you - "

Emma got up.

"Sorry." She said and they switched seats.

I stared at both of them in shock.

James smiled and threw his arm around me.

"See? Now we're all sitting in our respectable spots! I'm such a saint, aren't I?"

I snorted at this.

"What's that?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said, but then whispered in his ear.

"Like hell you are a saint." James grew fairly pink somehow.

"See, she's being all flirty again!" Fred announced.


	12. FancyYou?

**A/N: I got a review asking about the other daughter. Well, you have to wait until this sequel featuring a certain Potter son(Al) and this other daughter :) *evil smile* Also, TIME GAP! The ending of this year will be faster and there will be time gaps. So, it's taking place right now about the end of February when the Gryffindor - Hufflepuff plays.**

**Chapter 12: Fancy...You?**

* * *

><p>"Are you scared?" I asked my brother, Theo, who shook his head.<p>

We were currently testing out some plays during practice.

"Are you sure, because you don't seem like you are?"

"I'm sure, okay?" He said, with a bit of annoyance crept up in his voice. "Anyways, you hardly care about me, so why start?"

I looked at him in confusion. He shot me a dark look that clouded his face of emotion.

"Stop acting like you don't understand. You hardly even talk to me, so why are you even caring about me?"

"I'm your sister, Theo!" I said in a harsh whisper. His voice was starting to attract attention of our entire Quidditch team.

"Really? I don't think that processed through your mind all these years!"

"It's not like you even tried to talk to me!" I retaliated back to him.

"You think I wanted to? You were all obsessed over beauty pageants and had fifteen boyfriends!"

I inwardly cringed at my old self. The girl who had over twenty boyfriends, who didn't believe in love(I still didn't), and who was a beauty pageant queen.

I hated my old self.

I sighed as the entire Quidditch team said nothing as Theo got up and left.

"Wow...That was something." Fred commented.

I didn't respond.

"Just...work on strategies, I'll...I'll try to convince him to come back - "

"I'll do it." Albus said, kindly. "I'm around his age, and we're mates...I'm guessing you two aren't very close?" He said.

"No, we are, well...we were, but things changed..." I said, my voice fading.

"Willow, just focus on the game coming up, okay?" James told me.

"Yeah...Sure." I said, blowing my hair from out of my face.

* * *

><p>"So...you okay?" I looked up from the position I was currently in(Slumped against the locker room's lockers) and saw James Potter staring down at me.<p>

"No...well, kind of. Not really. I just don't understand." I admitted.

"Well, you don't seem very close." He commented, while sitting down next to me.

"No, we were, but...I don't know...things fell apart when I entered Hogwarts. My dad started to focus on his team rather than us, I mean, I didn't care about them anymore, after I started to win more pageants, and...then, the step mums, girlfriends, it just...I don't know. There was a period of time where we all fell apart, and that's now." I said.

"Well, you should apologize." James said. I looked at him.

"Apologizing doesn't work with Theo. At least I know that about him."

"Worth a shot." James shrugged.

* * *

><p>I fidgeted nervously.<p>

"Theo?" I asked, out at the foot of his door frame.

He looked up, his brown hair, shaggily cut, and her deep brown eyes pools of guilt. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Why not? Be the first time you've done that."

I winced. No need to bring that up.

"Look, I haven't been a good sister, but you know why. I was distracted. I had problems."

I referred back to the time when I was just a girl with ten boyfriends, going to parties all the time, and not focusing on Quidditch. Worst years I've ever had so far.

"I know, but...I'm just angry. Not exactly at you, I took my anger out on you today, I'm mad at dad. And you, in a way."

"For what?"

"Because you are Katie's daughter, and David and I are just...just sons of women who dad probably doesn't remember!"

"No, you aren't you are dad's children. He remembers you. And I know we all fell apart, but we can fix that, can't we? I'm sorry - "

"I hate apologies - "

"I know, worth a shot." I said, shrugging just how James did. "James told me to - "

"Do you fancy him?" He said, out of the blue.

"What? No, of course, I don't. We're just friends!" I exclaimed but I felt my face turn red.

"Hmph." Theo said.

"So...are we okay?" I asked him, holding out my arms.

"Yeah. It's fine." He said, hugging me back.

Maybe I should apologize to David.

Eh, later.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you looking nice?" I commented to Emma, who blushed. Her brown hair was curled and she seemed like she was wearing a touch of makeup.<p>

"Thanks." She said.

"Who's the bloke?" Roxanne asked.

"No one." Emma said a bit defensively. "I can look good for myself, can't I?"

Roxanne just sighed. "Well, that's what is going to happen to me now, because Phil and I broke up."

So that's his name.

"Well, you can focus on Quidditch more." I commented.

Roxanne burst with laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"That's all you have to say? Quidditch? Your mind seems to just circle around boys, Quidditch, and boys. And maybe beauty stuff." Roxanne said through her laughter.

"Well, you don't seem to be bothered by the break up." I shrugged.

"Because it was just a physical relationship. I want a relationship that I can talk and snog." The vibrant redhead admitted.

"Well, speaking of relationships, check out Scorpius and Rose." I said, a bit too loudly. Scorpius looked up, his pale cheeks tinged.

"And - " I continued. "Check out James and his current snog partner."

James looked up and just smirked.

"Fred and Taylor."

Fred gave me a smile and Taylor shot me a teasing glare.

"Lily and that Gryffindor that whose name I keep forgetting."

"It's Lysander!" He supplied.

"Yeah, I knew that!"

"And it all boils down to me...and nobody." I finished.

"You aren't alone, I mean...You did have your share of boyfriends in fourth and fifth year - "

"I know I did, I was going through...a rough time."

To be completely honest, I don't think my mind really was working right at that time.

But then again, those were the years dad went through girlfriends faster than ever, and I decided to let him see what it taste like to see his daughter do the same.

"Anyways, what's new in Emma Longbottom's world?" I asked her, her brown eyes drifting off into space again.

"Oh - me? Nothing much, really. Well, okay fine. I had this dream - " She started to ramble about her dream, while I noticed James and his current snog partner snog it all out.

I almost sighed. Always having a new one, every week. I didn't really enjoy that.

Or watching it all unfold.

He was quite attractive.

And he always could make me laugh.

And always, always made me feel better when I was sad.

Then it hit me.

I fancy James Sirius Potter.

I gasped outloud.

"Er...Willow?" Emma and Roxanne both said, looking at me in confusion.

"Oh - it's nothing. Nothing really. No..."

I had always said that if I fancied someone, then they would be with me.

So why isn't it like that with James?

I don't know. I've never really fancied fancied someone. I mean I liked all the boys I dated, but it wasn't like I fancied them. Davies and I. Well, I sort of fancied him, that's why it hurt so much when he and Emma snogged. But it was more of that it hurt because I'm usually the heartbreaker. The dumper, not the dumpee.

I've been through the talk ten millions of times, telling all these guys, I through with them.

But why is James not with me?

"Willow?" I looked up to James Sirius Potter staring down at me with his bright brown eyes.

"What?" I felt my cheeks turn red. I controlled it. I learned this tip from Katie. She somehow has this weird trick to make your cheeks normal colors again.

"Your owl dropped this off at my table." He said, holding up the letter.

"Oh...Thanks." I said, taking the envelope from him.

I opened it.

"Shit!" I cried out reading the letter over.

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"Katie decided to become my mum and ask me why I'm failing Potions." I said, groaning inwardly.

"I can help you." James offered. I looked at him in mild surprise.'

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, nodding slightly.

"Well. Great, see you at the library at seven?"

"Sure." He said walking off.

"I bet he fancies you." Emma said out of nowhere.

"You kidding me? It's James. He doesn't fancy girls, he just snogs girls." Roxanne said.

I smiled weakly and laughed along, but it just didn't feel right.

* * *

><p>"So...You still don't understand?" James asked, probably after the millionth time.<p>

"No." I said. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot of things on my mind." I admitted to him.

"Fine. Like what?"

"What?" I said.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"I don't really want to say." I said. _I just don't want to tell you I fancy you._

"Well...It's fine. Just - " He started to explain the potions and their ingredients and what they did.

After a while, James stopped teaching and we just talked.

I wanted to tell him that I fancied him, but I couldn't.

You always regret the words you don't say.

"Why do you like Quidditch, besides of your dad - " James started to ask.

"I don't like Quidditch just because of my dad. My dad was never there for me during my childhood, but Quidditch was. There was always that pitch outside of my house, and brooms. I taught myself. Everyone has the point in their life where they have the worst day. And they just turn to something. For me it was Quidditch. It was when I was five and my dad just divorced his wife. Quidditch is my favorite thing in the entire world. I can't imagine life without it."

James smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just - "

"What?"

"You get so passionate about Quidditch. It's cute."

I blushed this time, not even trying to control my blush. Or maybe I couldn't. Maybe he was different.

"Thanks..." I said, my voice trailing off.

And just like that, I felt James cup my chin and kiss me.

And I was kissing him back, my hands around his neck and my mind was desperately thinking not to screw this up.

Then the most awful thought processed in my mind.

I might just be another snog partner he has. Gone in his memories.

Just like all dad's girlfriends.

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's early in the story for them to be getting together or not getting together, but trust me I have the best idea for seventh year, I'm so excited so that's why I'm doing time gaps, I just think seventh year is going to be ALOT more interesting.**

** They may or may not be dating for the rest of the sixth year, just to inform you, and they may or may not break up...**

**YOU JUST HAVE TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND REVIEW TONS OF TIMES TO GET ME TO UPDATE FASTER!**

**Evil laughs in the distance.**

**And I've been obsessed with Taylor Swift quotes lately.**

**Seriously:**

**"We should love, not fall in love, because everything that falls gets broken."**

**"To me, Fearless is not the absense of fear. It's not being completely unafraid. To me, Fearless is having fears. Fearless is having doubts. Lots of them. To me, Fearless is living in spite of those things that scare you to death."**

**"No matter what happens in life, be good to people. Being good to people is a wonderful legacy to leave behind." **

**"And when someone apologizes to you enough times for things they'll never stop doing, I think it's FEARLESS to stop believing them. It's FEARLESS to say "you're NOT sorry" and walk away." **

**"Being FEARLESS isn't being 100% Not FEARFUL, it's being terrified but you jump anyway..." **

**"I've wanted one thing for me whole life and I'm not going to be that girl who wants one thing her whole life then gets it and complains." **

**"Say it to them. Or say it to yourself in the mirror. Say it in a letter you'll never send or in a book millions might read someday. I think you deserve to look back on your life without a chorus of resounding voices saying 'I could've, but it's too late now." **

**I mean, honestly. It's like a goddess wrote these quotes. OKAY I THINK ILL START PUTTING ONE QUOTE I LOVE AT THE BEGINNING OF MY CHAPTERS AND WILL RELATE TO THE CHAPTER**


	13. Jump then Fall

_"I think loving someone, despite what people think, is fearless."_

_Taylor Swift_

_To anonymous - etonnant, whose James Sirius Potter/ OC story, Potter's Curse, is amazingly amazing. Check her story out if you haven't!_

**Chapter 13: Jump then Fall**

* * *

><p>We both stared at each other with wide eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry - " James apologized. "I fancy you, but I don't know - "

I kissed him, cutting him off.

"I didn't mind." I said, after we broke apart.

"You didn't?" James asked in denial.

"Do you want me to show you?" I told him, smiling.

"I'd rather you would." James said smirking.

It was weird for a moment, just kissing James Potter and then Fred ran in.

"OI! JAMES AND WILLOW ARE SNOGGING!" Fred yelled.

I'm killing him.

* * *

><p>"So...are we dating?" James asked me, right after practice.<p>

I merely just shrugged.

"If you want." I said, tying my shoes.

Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes.

"Why not?" He said.

I tossed him a Quaffle, which he caught back handly and tossed it in the bin.

James pulled me into a slow kiss.

I could feel myself smiling.

"I'm going to be late to class." I said through the kisses.

"Worth it, right?" He said.

"Did I interrupt a snog session?" Fred called out.

For Godrick's sake, I will kill him.

Or maybe just hex him.

Thus, I ignored him the best I could and continued to snog his incredibly hot cousin.

* * *

><p>"Is it true? That you and James Potter are dating?"<p>

I looked up from my messily written parchment to see Roxanne, Taylor, Emma, and Lily standing in front of me.

"Yeah. It's true." I said, trying to sound casual.

"Well...Do you fancy him?" Lily asked.

"Well, yeah." I said, with a roll of the eyes. _Who wouldn't?_

"It's new, I suppose." Roxanne said.

"Yeah." Emma said.

Taylor just smiled.

I felt a smile break out across my face.

I looked back down at my parchment and started to write again, about the effects a love potion has on someone.

James Potter sat down next to me and casually slung his arm around me.

"I hope my cousins and siblings didn't bombard you with questions about us, did they?"

"They did." I confirmed.

"And?"

"I told them we were dating." I said.

He smirked, even though there really was nothing to smirk about.

He glanced back down at my parchment.

"Everything you wrote on there does not make any sense." James stated flatly.

Ugh.

* * *

><p>The match was today. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. It was extremely windy and gloomy.<p>

Hufflepuff was always exceptionally easy, we would always beat them fast.

"So, are you guys ready?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads with a roll of the eyes.

"You don't even have to practice for Hufflepuff!" Fred commented, cockily.

"Don't get cocky." I warned. "We might lose if we get a head of ourselves. Let's just focus on the game and win this!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, and the game begins! Wood shoots out with a - Okay, can I seriously just call them by their first names? The Gryffindor Team are all Wood or Potter!" Jordan exclaimed. I tried to choke down a laugh, but failed.<p>

After being granted permission from McGonagall, Jordan went back to commenting.

"Okay, Willow scores the first point in the game - ooh..." Jordan said, as I got hit by a bludger.

"Now, James, who is dating Willow, if you all didn't know. Well you should. They are always SNOGGING! I expect they are close to shagging." Jordan said.

"GEORGE LEE JORDAN!" McGonagall shouted at him. "IF YOU DO NOT STOP COMMENTING ABOUT JAMES AND WILLOW'S RELATIONSHIP -"

"All right, all right, I get it. It's cool. So, Roxanne, who honestly should just go out with me - OKAY PROFESSOR - is in position of the Quaffle, agh, dropped it, now Gregory, chaser for Hufflepuff, is in position!"

"James in position of the Quaffle, he makes a pass to Wood, I mean Willow, who - agh...Saved by Hanks!"

We've definitely underestimated Hufflepuff. They are good. Well. Their Keeper is good.

"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN - oh no, that's just the beautiful Gwendolyn Lockhart's hair. Sorry Professor, had to add that in."

"Okay, well the game continues on, the score 180 - 40, Hufflepuff's dominating, surprisingly - I'm not being mean Professor, I'm just stating what everyone else is thinking!"

Sure is.

Why are the Hufflepuffs suddenly so good? I stole a glance at Roxanne and James who both gave me confused looks back.

"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SPOTTED - THIS TIME FOR REAL - I SWEAR!"

After a few points being scored by the bloody Hufflepuffs and us trying to score points but being blocked, their seeker caught the snitch before Albus.

Well. That's because Albus fell off his broom.

"Merlin's Beard!" I cried out as he tumbled off his broom.

Game over.

We lost.

* * *

><p>"Albus, are you okay?" I kept hearing those words during our visit to him in the Hospital Wing.<p>

According to James, this happened to his dad before. They didn't take Hufflepuff seriously, and bam. Hufflepuff beat them.

"Bloody hell." I said.

"What?"

"We lost by a lot of points, we don't have a chance." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Unless we win by four hundred points in our next match, we're not going to win the cup. We aren't even in the running. And Albus is down, so we aren't going to win. It's impossible." I said, calculating the arithmetic in my head.

It hit James too.

"Bloody hell." He said after a few minutes.

"Told you." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Well...there is next year. We are only sixth years."

"I know...I don't know. Winning twice would be really lovely." I said, drifting off into a fantasy of my own where I won every single Quidditch match.

I sighed as we watched the Hufflepuffs(seriously) win the cup and the House Competition. Damn those Hufflepuffs.

Always underestimating them.

"For Godrick's sake, remind me again not to underestimate the Hufflepuffs, ever again." I said, blowing hair from my hair.

"Noted." Roxanne said bitterly.

I sighed. The feast was terrible, because the Slytherins were taunting us for losing to Hufflepuff, mind them, they lost too.

I walked back down, but because I was so lost in thought, I made a few wrong turns.

I stopped abruptly when I heard my name.

"Willow's not one of those girls you normally snog." I heard Luke, James' mate say.

"I know. I'm not sure." I heard James this time.

"She's different, that's for sure." Fred's voice came out stronger.

"She's just not really those girls I go for usually." James said, his voice a bit faint.

"Well, we can all see that she fancies you more than you fancy her." George Jordan's voice came clearer and stronger.

I felt my cheeks turn an extremely red color.

I ran off to the girl's bathroom. Who knows, maybe to be the next Moaning Myrtle?

I'd sooner give up Quidditch if I wanted to become Myrtle.

"Look, it's Willow." Myrtle said sulkily. She saw my tearful face, and her look on her usually sad face became joyful.

"So, the perfect Quidditch captain isn't having the best of days, is she?" Myrtle asked gleefully.

Leave me alone, Myrtle.

Let me be.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" James said, giving me a light kiss as he sat down at our compartment.<p>

I half heartedly smiled, knowing he's just an act. He doesn't really fancy me at all.

"Hey." I said, a bit weary.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing's the matter." I said, a bit harshly.

"Okay...I was just wondering."

Roxanne came in the compartment, and luckily I talked to her the whole time.

I honestly did not want to even look James Potter in the face.

All I hoped was that he was wrong. He was wrong about not fancying me.

He still likes me.

He fancies me.

James Potter does fancy me.

Does he?

* * *

><p>"Well, tell me about your year." Katie said, smiling. "I heard that you were dating Harry Potter's eldest son - "<p>

"Yeah...I am." I said.

"Mm hmm. I think that's lovely. And anyways, I just was wondering if, for the wedding of course, should I have these flowers or these?" Katie asked, pointing to two flowers that almost looked identical.

"Er...That one." I said, to the left one. Only because it reminded me of what you are before you realize love isn't real.

I can't believe I even thought James Sirius Potter would fancy me back. Of course he wouldn't.

He's much too cool for me. Much too popular.

I'm nothing.

Nobody.

No wonder he doesn't fancy me.

"Willow? And I was thinking of this dress, for the bridesmaids. You'll be one of course. What about the color? Is it too flashy? I want it to be simple and elegant."

The words of James and his mates rung into my ears.

_"Willow's not one of those girls you normally snog."_

"And I was thinking of blue, but I decided against it."

"_I know. I'm not sure."_

"And then it hit me, Puddlemere colors could be the flowers theme!"

_"She's different, that's for sure."_

"And I was wondering, Willow, if you want this color dress for the bridesmaids dress."

_"She's just not really those girls I go for usually."_

"And then then the style. Should it be sleeveless, but have sleeves?"

_"Well, we can all see that she fancies you more than you fancy her."_

"And maybe, oh! I have the most amazing idea! Puddlemere colors for the jewelry and cake!"

"That's perfect. It's so amazing." I said, faking a smile.

* * *

><p>I sighed rereading the letter Roxanne had just sent me.<p>

_Hi Willow,_

_Hope you're having fun during your summer. I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow, maybe?_

_James really wants you to come. Like seriously. He can't stop talking about you._

_Best,_

_Roxanne_

James Sirius Potter can't stop talking about me. He must fancy me! He must. I must be mistaken, he doesn't not fancy me.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Tomorrow rolled around and I arrived at the Weasley Mansion a little late.

"Willow!" Roxanne said with a toothy grin as she gave me a hug. "I missed you!"

She whispered in my ear that James was backyard somewhere.

"Just go out the back door. He'll be there." She said.

"Oi, James - " I started but stopped when I was faced with the sight of James looking incredibly fit, shirtless, on a broom.

"Oh, Willow." He said, his ears pink.

"Hi..." I said, my voice trailing off, it was an impossible effort to keep my cheeks from turning red.

"I see you are admiring my amazing physique." James commented, smirking, but I still noticed his face was a burning red colour.

I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams." I said, grabbing the Quaffle from him. "Anyways, are we going to play - "

"No, we are not." James said firmly.

My mouth dropped open. Not play Quidditch? Who does that?

"Then...what would - what can we do?" I asked, confused.

He let out a laugh.

"Do what every other couple in the entire world does. Snog. Talk." James stated.

* * *

><p>"You guys are perfect together." Roxanne said, smiling at me. "I can't wait until the entire school knows!"<p>

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, obviously. The school doesn't know you are dating. James wanted to keep it on the down low because he hates when people gossip."

He did seem to never show affection towards me when it was an entire crowd. Only if it was just his mates or family. Or if we were alone.

I didn't know what to feel.

Mad that he didn't tell me, or touched that he's protecting me from gossip.

I decided to feel touched, because, I might as well.

Hmph.

Weird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I originally spilt this in two, but decided against it and put it back together as one piece.**

**WASN'T IT BEAUTIFUL WHEN YOU BELIEVED IN EVERYTHING?**

**WHEN THE MONSTERS CAUGHT UP TO YOU...**

**IT'S OKAY, JUST WAIT AND SEE**

**STRING OF LIGHTS, STILL BRIGHT TO MEET YOU**

**WHO YOU ARE IS NOT WHAT YOU DID**

**STILL AN INNOCENT**

**Taylor Swift**


	14. I Will Never Let You Down

**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine- Taylor Swift**

**Be prepared for more T rated stuff after this chapter and on, okay?**

**Chapter 14: Never Let You Down**

* * *

><p>The wedding was in approximately two days. And Katie was freaking out. Literally, she was about to die of anxiety.<p>

While she was worrying about whether her dress would look nice, her hair would look perfect, her ring wouldn't get lost, and dear Dumbledore(her words, not mine) what about the decorations, I was busy having the time of my life with James Sirius Potter, the most amazing snogger in the entire world.

Not trying to be one of those couples that flaunts their relationship, but seriously James is just really amazing at snogging. You'd think he takes lessons.

And now I am reminded of how much girls he snogged before me.

Experience. He must have some experience. It pained me to think of all those girls who he had a snog with before me.

And now I am reminded of how much blokes I dated before him.

It pains me to think of me like that. I wasn't eve focused on Quidditch back then! Quidditch! Luckily, I got back on track, thank Merlin's beard.

"Aren't you lucky?" I told Roxanne, whose vibrantly red hair was in perfect ringlets.

"Why?" She asked, a bit lazily.

"Your hair is perfectly curled." I stated jealously.

She snorted. "Yeah, not really. My hair is like Rose's but worse in the mornings. Just ask Fred."

I didn't, mind you.

"SSDDDASASASASASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" I looked up to see where the horrible noise was coming from.

Surprisingly, it came from Albus Potter, the most least likely to be shouting random words.

Then again, he was talking to Fred and James, who more than likely, pulled a prank on him.

Roxanne, however, didn't even look up, she didn't even seem particularly affected by this random shouting.

"Er...Is that normal?" I asked her.

"What's normal?"

"Albus screaming like that."

"Oh, yes. Very. He shouts from time to time, usually because James bothered him about his best friend, who is a girl, but not his girlfriend, Gwendolyn Lockhart. You know her."

I know her. Gwendolyn Lockhart, minor celebrity, Barbie doll looks, went through boys even faster than me in fourth and fifth year, who didn't know her? I just didn't know she and Albus were best friends. I always saw her with her trio of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff friends. She was a Gryffindor, naturally, she always did seem on the braver side. I saw what she does to her friend's ex boyfriends.

"I didn't know they were friends." I commented.

"No one does. Well except us, but Al doesn't really like to tell people they're friends, who knows? I mean, she gets mad at him from time to time, accusing him of thinking she's a slut, but she and him both know that's not far from the truth. I reckon they fancy each other." Roxanne said.

"Oh, well -" I was cut off by James who enveloped me in a hug, then a soft kiss.

Roxanne made a gagging noise and left.

I almost giggled but caught myself.

"Isn't that sweet?" I heard Rose say.

Does James literally have his cousins over at his house everyday? For goodness sakes!

I heard Scorpius(I reckoned he was over because he and Rose were going steady) respond something about why don't they try that and then James immediately looked up and glared at him.

"Not in front of me, don't you even try."

"Shut up James." Rose said, giving him an equally scary stare and walked off with Scorpius, hand in hand.

James glared at their retreating backs.

Then Fred set off a dung bomb.

Curse Fred and his horrible timing.

* * *

><p>James, I had noticed, proved me wrong. Here, I was thinking I was going to get broken up with from him, but obviously not.<p>

He and I had the most interesting moment yesterday.

And no we did not shag, for those of you wondering.

God, I'm not that fast.

Okay, fine I am.

But we DIDN'T SHAG!

Seriously.

Seriously.

We didn't.

We did not shag.

We did not shag.

I solemnly swear we did not shag.

Okay?

Okay.

We just were swimming in his pool, in the nighttime because apparently that's what he likes to do, and he pulled me in close and told me that I was the most beautiful girl, inside and out, that he loves when I smile because it just is so perfect.

And more mushy stuff, but then we had a snog session until Fred(who always interrupts) came out and taunted us and told us we should skinny dip.

God, Fred ruins the best moments of my life.

Watch him interrupt me when I'm having a kid or getting proposed to or getting married.

Just watch.

This summer is the best summer of my entire life.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Emma, who was over at my house, asked.<p>

"Nothing. What?" I asked casually.

"No, you just aren't...wearing enough clothes to seriously be going out."

"I'm wearing enough - "

"It's James isn't it?" Emma said, her lips pursed in disapproval. "This is just like the old times, where you'd go out wearing practically nothing and come to the dorms around midnight, either crying, or just silent or throwing a tantrum. James isn't going to care if you show your tits to him, he isn't like that, Willow."

I looked at her straightly.

"I'm not doing this for James - "

"Stop. You are, I know you, I've been through this drill millions of times Willow, you're going to break things off with him sooner or later - "

"He's different, Emma! I actually think I fancy him." I admitted.

"Wait, you mean...you fancy...a guy?"

Emma and I both knew I never fancied the guys I went out with.

It was a stage where I didn't care about them or not, I just went out with whatever and whoever.

"Yeah - "

"Then why are you dressed like a stripper?"

"I'm not - "

"Yes, you are!"

I sighed and went back and put on something more appropriate for my "mum."

"Thanks a lot, MUM." I told her teasingly.

Emma giggled.

"Emma, when will I ever thank you enough for always saving me?"

**A/N: So this is a filler, I'm honestly horrible at writing when they are in relationships. I'm absolutely horrible.**

**And...**

**I swear that I want at least...**

**Ready for it?**

**FIVE MORE REVIEWS BY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND MAYBE TWO MORE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES!**

**THANKS LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING!**

**And I KNOW THIS IS GETTING MORE MATURE AND LIVING UP TO ITS RATING**

**I WANT TO KNOW IF SOME OF YOU WANT ME TO RAISE IT UP TO M OR NOT**

**BE PREPARED FOR MORE T RATED STUFF?**


	15. Out of The Woods

**What happened? Please tell me, because one second it was perfect, now you're half way out the door - Taylor Swift**

**I love all of my followers for this story. **

**But you may hate me in this chapter.**

**I'm not going to break up my perfect KBOW couple.**

**Just...**

**Chapter 15: Out of The Woods**

* * *

><p>I shifted nervously from where I was standing.<p>

Katie, my new mum and birth mum, was about to get married.

My dad, Oliver Wood, was finally going to settle down. For real.

And I was about to witness it all.

I smiled as they said their vows.

I heard the preacher say speak now, or forever hold your peace.

There's a silence.

Some desperate fangirl's last chance.

No one says anything. Except for George Weasley who shouts, "Get married already! You two are perfect for each other!"

I almost lost it.

I didn't, but I almost did.

"You may kiss the bride."

I try not to look and turn my face without being obvious, so I just decided to look down instead.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that pretty?" I asked James Sirius Potter who nodded at the sight I was pointing at.<p>

My dad's first broom was in a glass case near our marble staircase.

In our ballroom, the wedding after party was going on.

"I wish I had one like those." James commented.

"Yeah, me too." I said, with a sigh.

"You sigh a lot."

"You smirk a lot."

"We had this conversation before?"

"Yeah." I said.

Silence followed this.

"So...do you want to go dance?" I asked.

"Huh? Eh, maybe later. There's a lot of people from Hogwarts here, isn't there?" James said, a bit distractedly.

"Yeah." I said, a bit of impatience crept to my throat.

"So, we might as well go into the dance," I had started to say.

"Yeah, that is true." James said, and walked into the room without me.

I sighed as I tried to keep up with him.

"James, why are you walking so fast?" I asked him.

"Stay here." He said and I did.

I saw him talk, mingle, even flirt, as I just watched and sat down.

If he's not doing anything to keep you, then why are you fighting to stay? A small voice told me in my head.

Shut up.

He's never going to like you as much as you like him.

Stop it.

I felt the corners of my eyes prickling.

It was supposed to be the best night of my life, where everything was finally perfect and a fantasy, but now it's turned into a nightmare.

* * *

><p>"W<p>

"Where were you? You disappeared." James asked me, curiously.

I was in the garden, looking out at the pitch.

"So did you." I told him, I could hear my own bitterness.

"Look, Willow I'm sorry." James said. "I just got caught up talking to all these people from Hogwarts, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand." I lied.

"You do? Great."

I used to think love didn't exist.

I know the truth now.

Love is a ruthless, horrible game, where, no matter how hard you try, you'll never win. It's not like Quidditch.

I hate love.

"Willow, are you okay? You look peaky. Do you want me to get your dad - "

I tried to say I was fine, but I was exhausted. I fell asleep right next to James.

But when I woke up, unlike the last holiday, James wasn't there. It was only Emma, who looked at me with a sympathetic face.

"Where's James?" I asked her.

"He's out...dancing."

It broke my heart to millions of pieces. She didn't need to tell me that he was dancing with some other girl, and maybe after, she'd come back to his house, they'd shag, and he'd dump me for her. There was no need, when we both should have seen it coming.

I was blinded by love, love that was only one sided.

I'm such a fool.

* * *

><p>"Willow?" I looked up from my spot to see James looking up at me.<p>

"What?" I asked him.

It's been a few weeks since the dance thing. I acted like everything was fine but it wasn't.

I knew James didn't fancy me anymore and was losing interest.

I tried, I tried hard to put up a fight but I knew what was coming.

He took a deep breath.

"We need to talk."

I smiled weakly.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I just-er-let's go somewhere more private." He said, pulling my arm towards the garden.

It's the last time he'll even touch me like that.

Never again.

"So, what is it?" I asked, hoping, if I acted clueless, maybe what I knew what was coming, wouldn't.

"I like you Willow, a lot." Lies.

He started to talk about how much he liked me.

Trust me, I know this speech a lot better than you.

"But, I don't feel it working out. It's not really you, it's me. I don't think I'll be having a girlfriend in anytime soon. It's not you." James said, shifting uncomfortably.

I looked up to face the face of the first boy I fell hard for and nodded. The worst part about breakups is that all the dreams you imagined are gone now. All that's left is to move on. All those other boys didn't seem to matter right now, the only boy that mattered was James. And he was gone from my grasp, on to another's.

I wanted to be my old self again, the old Willow who didn't give shit if she got dumped, or give a shit at what anyone told her.

She didn't care.

And if she was, rarely, broken up with, she would have a perfect comeback to the bloke who dumped her.

But the old Willow didn't come back to me.

She never did.

She's gone from my life.

* * *

><p>"He broke up with you?" Taylor asked me, as we sat in our compartment.<p>

"Yup." I said, rolling my eyes. "Can you believe him - "

"I know you are actually sad about it." Emma said to me in a knowing tone.

I glared at her, until I felt my eyes pricking with tears.

"Oh, Willow." Taylor said, in the most sympathetic tone.

"Stop, I don't want your, pity, I just want..." I said, waving them off.

"I know what you want." Emma said in a smile I've never seen her had.

"You want revenge." Taylor finished.

"Revenge?" I asked.

"Remember Old Willow? That was the only thing I admired about her. She didn't give a crap about anyone."

Fair point.

"And anyways, James is off with his new girlfriend. You know that Ravenclaw, what's her name, yes, Helen Lancaster."

I felt anger boil in my stomach. He had told me he wasn't getting a girlfriend.

Maybe it was time for the old Willow to be put to action.

Plan Bring Willow Back launches in five...four...three...two...one

Wait, what am I doing?

I hate the old me.

* * *

><p>"He's definitely never fancied me." I told Roxanne who protested to me that James still fancied me.<p>

"Well, I thought he really did."

Yeah right. And my dad had only one girlfriend in his entire life.

"Well, anyways, I'm over him." I stated.

Roxanne looked a little disappointed.

"Did you fancy him?"

I choose not to answer this question, but instead, busied myself on the Quidditch tactics I was making.

"Come on Willow, you can tell me."

"You already know the answer to this question." I stated to her, a bit coldly.

"What do'y-"

"You know what I mean," I snapped at her. "Everyone in your entire family knew exactly that I fancied him a whole lot more than he fancied me. If he even fancied me. And I know on my dad's wedding day, he went and shagged with Helen. Don't act clueless, Roxanne."

With that, I walked out of the dorm, leaving a stunned Roxanne.

* * *

><p>"Work on your plays." I instructed to the two beaters, while Al worked on his Wronky Feint's and Cory worked on saving more goals.<p>

It was the first practice of the year, and it was surprisingly going splendid.

I didn't say much to James, except to work on his passes, they were a bit messy.

I wanted to tell him some quick remark about how he's desperate or didn't deserve me, just like the old Willow did, but I held it in.

I held it in.

I held everything in, up until after practice, the locker room was cleared out, all but me and James walked in.

"Hey, Willow."

"Hey." I said, refusing eye contact.

"I just want to make sure everything is okay between us. And I just want to tell you I only broke things off because I felt like it didn't seem right - "

That's when I lost it, all it took was one comment to hide the mask I was wearing.

"You didn't break up with me because you thought it 'didn't fit'. Don't play dumb James. I know you broke things off with me because you didn't fancy me. Don't even try to deny it. Everyone knew, James. Everyone knew, the whole bloody castle knew that I fancied you a lot more than you fancied me." I said.

James opened his mouth but I didn't let him get a word in.

"Wait a second. The whole bloody castle didn't even know know we were dating. Because you kept it a secret because you were embarrassed. I know I'm not perfect James, and I certainly know you aren't." I said, glaring at him.

"I didn't say I was-"

You broke things off because you didn't fancy me and on the day of my dad's wedding, the supposed happiest day of his life, you went and shagged another girl. Who was it, James? Was she pretty? Was she Helen?"

James protested.

"It wasn't like that, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just-"

"It just what? It just happened? I met Helen, James. I know she wasn't the one who was for it. I know you, James. I met you, and I know that you played a part in it. You meant for it to happen."

"I didn't mean for it to happen, if you'd just let me explain- "

"Explain what? Before you try and explain, let me tell you this. I actually fancied you James. _I was falling in love with you. You said_ the most beautiful things to me, and I believed you."

"Willow, I meant those things."

"Did you really? If you meant all those things, then why'd you go and shag her?"

"Willow, I was just scared that you would break things off with me!"

"Bollocks. I know you didn't fancy me James. Why'd you have to lead me on?"

James didn't reply.

"Now, for the sake of Quidditch and our friends, let's just act like everything's okay between us. Even when it's not."

James silently nodded.

"Now leave, and don't even try anything with me again."

"Willow, but -"

"But what? You lead me on, you made me fall for you. That's what happened. And now I know better than to trust you."

I left the locker rooms.

I should have known. I'm not bulletproof, or unbreakable.

I fell for James and he wasn't there to catch me.

I thought love was real.

That falling in love could happen.

But then I remember my dad's words to me.

"Don't fall off your broom. Because everything that falls, gets broken."

I fell for James, and I broke.

**A/N: So...Hate me? JUST KILL ME! But, don't unfavorite or unfollow, because I mean, obviously they are getting back together.**

**I love drama. It makes me so happy.**

**Don't ask me why. I don't know why.**


	16. Annoyance

**"She should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge." - - Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 16: Annoyance**

**James: You all knew that a James Point of View would be coming!**

**If you are butthurt that this may be a bit more advanced or anything, meaning mature, then you can skip this chapter. I will be uploading the next chapter right after this.****This chapter is not as crucial as the others, it's not that bad. You can skip if you want.**

**My next chapter will have an update in the beginning on what will James and Willow's relationship turn out to be. **

* * *

><p>I sighed as I sat down on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room. For once, I, James Sirius Potter, am speechless.<p>

I even feel guilty.

More guilty when I made Albus cry because I told him he was actually a squib.

I did not expect him to jump out of the window.

Seriously, I just told him with Fred and Al went crazy and ran up on the window and jumped off.

But what Willow told me made me feel weird. Like I was a bad person.

I'm not, obviously. Helen was the one who hit on me. I couldn't stop her, it was like she put a spell on me.

But it still made me feel horrible.

I don't know. However, I still have Helen.

She's great. She's funny, nice, smart, amazing at Quidditch, and Head Girl.

She's like that girl my parents were talking about.

They told me that she would be everything you wanted.

And Helen is practically perfect.

* * *

><p>"You look nice." I heard during breakfast right after the first Quidditch practice.<p>

It was Helen, she was right there sitting next to Roxanne who just ignored her.

She pulled me into a kiss.

I was enjoying myself when I heard Willow sit down and comment on Emma's hair, saying it looked nicer today.

And then I heard Luke say something to her about how Emma did look nice.

Willow let out a squeal and told him they should get together.

I couldn't hear it, but I knew Emma was blushing and Luke was looking around nervously.

And I knew Willow was smiling, beautifully as usual.

I came up for air.

Helen smiled.

"Willow." Helen said.

Willow ignored her and continued to pair off Luke and Emma.

"Willow." Helen repeated her name three times.

"What?" Willow said, a little impatiently.

"I was wondering, how is it like having a dad in professional Quidditch, it must be so interesting?"

"It's okay. I guess." Willow shrugged.

"Well, my dad works in the Ministry. I think you heard of him, he's Daniel Lancaster. He's the head." She supplied.

"The head of what?" Willow asked cluelessly.

"The head of the Ministry." Helen said a bit sophisticatedly, if that's even a thing.

I almost felt bad for Willow. Helen looks so professional next to Willow.

"The whole thing?" Willow asked.

"Yeah." Helen said, making it seem like Willow should be impressed.

"Er...Cool...I guess?" Willow didn't even seem to see the huge idea.

"Well." Helen said, turning to the whole table.

She started to talk about her accomplishments, something about getting job offers already.

I wasn't even listening.

"That's great." I said, giving her fake encouragement.

Everyone else at the table didn't say anything.

Finally Louis spoke up, his white blond veela hair shining.

"That's very nice." He said.

Willow got up abruptly.

"Yeah, so I'm going to go to Transfiguration. God knows Slughorn hates me."

I smiled. I always liked her blatancy.

"How do you know?" Helen asked curiously.

"He hates me!" Willow said calling over her shoulder.

It suddenly hit me that she wasn't talking about Slughorn

She was talking about me.

She thinks I hate her.

Or maybe, I'm just overthinking this.

* * *

><p>"You will be working with a partner, and it will not be based on who you are sitting with. I will be pairing up you randomly. Boy and girl." Slughorn stated. His eyes scanned the NEWT students and his eyes widened at Willow.<p>

"Why are you here?"

"Because I actually still got an O in your class. Even though I blew up all those Potions. That was funny, wasn't it?" Willow reminded him.

"No, it wasn't!"

Willow shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"Willow, then, you are with Mr. Potter, we all know he's probably going to do all the work."

I felt my anger boil.

It was annoying when someone was mean to Willow, my girlfriend.

Wait, she's not my girlfriend.

Willow sighed and plopped down on the chair next to me dejectedly.

"Are you okay, James? You look sick."

"I'm fine."

She fiddled with her hair, the potion ingredients, and everything.

As Slughorn explained about what Potions we would be making and he passed out parchments, I noticed Willow rolled her eyes at the Amortenia potion.

I noticed she rolled her eyes at a lot.

She rolled her eyes at Slughorn, me, Helen, anyone.

She smiled at a lot too.

She smiled at Slughorn, Helen, me, anyone.

It was weird to see her mood change instantly.

I noticed a lot about her.

* * *

><p>"James Sirius Potter. We need to talk."<p>

I looked up from my Transfiguration homework, to see my entire family, including the cousins, crowded in one room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We want to talk." Lily said, as she sat down next to me.

"About what?"

"About Helen." Fred stated.

"I don't like her." Al said, while Rose nodded.

"She's too perfect."

"She doesn't fit in with the family."

"Does it matter? I like her!" I exclaimed to them.

"No, you like the idea of her. We know you fancy Willow."

"No, I don't. Merlin's beard! I never fancied her, you all told me that when I was dating her- "

"Well, that was because you didn't think you did, you didn't try."

"Look, James." Roxanne said, glaring at me. "Whether you like it or not, Willow was upset by the breakup. Emma said so."

"I know she was, we talked..." My voice trailed off.

"You did?" The whole clan shouted.

"Yeah, she...Everything's fine. She forgives me." I said, lying to the entire family. After a whiles, everyone cleared out, except Al, Rose, Lily, and Fred.

"Well, I don't find Helen very - "

"Merlin's BEARD! Take a HINT!" We all turned to hear Willow shouting.

Al opened the door, and we saw Willow glaring at some first year.

"You are an obsessive freak who needs to get over her crush on my dad! He's about three decades older than you! Don't ask for his autograph! I'm not going to give my dad a picture of him shirtless to sign!"

The first year burst into tears.

"See? Look how mean she is!"

The first year charged at Willow.

"Okay, maybe that first year has issues." I admitted as Willow fought the first year off of her.

Al rolled his eyes.

We continued to argue about who I should be dating, with the door closed, mind you, Willow could hear, and then we heard a perky voice.

"Hi, Willow?" It was Helen.

"Uh huh?" Willow sounded bored.

"I just wanted to know where James was."

"How should I know? I'm not his bloody girlfriend." Willow said, I could hear her rolling her eyes.

"I know, I was just- "

"Look, I know what you are doing, and it's not working. I'm not jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. Stop trying to incorporate me in your conversations with James. Stop asking me where he is, because how in the bloody hell should I know? Just bugger off, and do some good for yourself. Go snog James for all I care."

I heard Helen say something that I couldn't hear, a gasp, and then someone turning on their heels.

"Wow." Al said.

"It's not that bad." Roxanne said. "Helen is trying to make her jealous."

"She is?" Al, Rose, and I asked together.

Roxanne said something about bloody oblivious cousins.

"Yes, she is. And anyways, I'm leaving."

* * *

><p>"I had the most amazing time with you..." Helen said in front of her dorm.<p>

We didn't really do much, it wasn't even a date.

"What's that noise?" Helen asked, looking around with a frown.

We heard slurred noises, saying something about how somebody is hot and somebody's sexy and other stuff.

"It's coming from there." Helen said, pointing to the boys dorm rooms.

"I'm Head Girl, I should investigate." She said. "No sexual intercourse during school hours-"

I wanted to tell her everyone has sexual intercourse during school hours but I didn't.

She opened the door.

It revealed Willow, whose blond hair was in a messy high ponytail, wearing nothing but her knickers and a bra, and some Ravenclaw boy.

She was on top of him, her eyes wide.

Silence followed this.

Finally Willow spoke up.

"Get out!" She shrieked at us. And more...vulgar language as Helen would say. God, she's rubbing off on me.

"Points off for language, Willow! And inappropriate behavior!"

"Like you and James haven't shagged." Willow said, her face unreadable.

"Well, at least I don't just shag anyone, like you."

"What do you mean, like me?" Willow challenged, her eyebrows raised.

The Ravenclaw boy looked around sheepishly.

"Like a slutty whore."

"That's both synonyms, I thought you were smarter than this, Helen."

"Stop it, both of you!" I said.

"James, no one wants you here-"

"I want him here-"

"Shut up-"

"Willow, stop-"

"Shut-"

"God-"

"You suck-"

"POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR-"

"Helen!"

"James!"

"Willow!"

"Henry!"

So, that's his name.

"Anyways, Helen, get over it. You guys dated for like two years, it's no big deal. He can date someone else."

Helen dated Henry?

Oh, I always thought his name was Harry.

Huh.

"You know what, Helen? I'm leaving." Willow said, glaring at her and walking out, grabbing a shirt and pants and putting it on.

"Hey, Willow, wait up!" I called after her.

She glared at me.

"Why?"

"Because that's my shirt!"

It was.

"You just always have to have a snarky comment, don't you? You just have to-" She stopped mid sentence, her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked her.

"That's your shirt. In his room. Were you..."

"NO!" I exclaimed. "I was not, but..."

I had given that shirt to Helen.

"I gave that shirt to Helen, she must have..."

"She cheated on you." Willow said, a unreadable look on her face.

"She cheated on you!"

"No, look, Willow, she didn't cheat on me, I don't get cheated on, it's usually me who cheats on the girls."

"She cheated on you!"

"No, she didn't!"

"Yes, she did." Willow said, softer this time, more sympathetic. Then a smile stretched across her face.

"I know exactly what to do." She responded to me.

"She didn't cheat on me." I told her.

She sighed and glared at me.

"For someone who seems so smart, you really are dumb."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Basically...Yeah.**

**Oops, sorry not sorry.**

**So**

**So**

**Sooooooo**

**SO**

**SO**

**SO**

**SO**

**SO**

** SO**

**IM SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IM MAKING THIS MORE MATURE**


	17. Regrets and Hope

**"When I was in high school, I remember seeing girls crying in the bathroom every Monday about what they did that weekend. I never wanted to be that girl crying in the bathroom." Taylor Swift**

**So...I KNOW YOU ALL WANT THEM BACK TOGETHER**

**And I swear, they will...**

**But, I really kind of sort of want to play around with the story.**

**So, meaning: They will get back together.**

**Just not yet. They will probably get back together at the end of the school year. So sorry. Evil person here.**

**But here's my plan.**

**They will continue hating each other for a small bit of time.**

**Then they will be friends.**

**And James will be a very...very...Jealous and overprotective friend at times.**

**Chapter 17: Regrets and Hope**

**Willow**

"Well folks! This is the match of the year, most people talk about this one! Slytherin VERSUS GRYFINDOR!" Commentor George Jordan was trying his best to be unbiased, but he's been struggling. A lot.

"And it starts off with a bang! Chaser Wood is in position with the Quaffle, she passes it to fellow Chaser Potter, who can someone say drama? I heard Wood and Potter were - Sorry, Professor, Headmaster...Sorry Willow."

I glared at him and threw the Quaffle as hard as I could through the hoops.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

"Now, with Chaser Hinks in position of the Quaffle for Slytherin, YES! YOU GO FRED WEASLEY HIT HIM WITH THAT BLUDGER JUST HIT HIM WITH IT HARD!"

The Slytherins booed at George who was getting scolded by McGonagall.

He was sure being totally not biased.

Sarcasm, y'all.

"The score has Gryffindor leading by 50 points, a strong lead. Slytherin is catching up..._sadly._"

Sadly.

Correct, George, correct.

"Captain and Chaser Wood is in position of the Quaffle, oh, just narrowly missed a Bludger and James, get it because - "

He immediately stopped because both James and I glared at him.

"Gryffindor scores!" He said a bit more quietly.

"Now, the Slytherin's have the Quaffle now, the Snitch is still yet to be spotted."

"Slytherin SCORES!" He said, with feigned enthusiasm.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" He said minutes later, with real happiness.

"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SPOTTED - no, sorry. That's the lovely Gwendolyn Lockhart's hair, I already said that didn't I?"

"GEORGE JORDAN, IF YOU DON'T STOP DOING-" McGonagall was on her feet yelling at him when she stopped, appalled to see the sight of a Bludger heading Roxanne Weasley's head.

Roxanne did a barrel roll, it barely skimmed her head, James ducked quickly, it almost took his head off, and it was like that.

I did a barrel roll, while Fred and Theo were heading towards his way, but they were restrained by the Slytherin beaters.

Dirty gits.

But Cory didn't and he was hit straight on the head with a Bludger. He fell off his broom unconscious.

"Oh, my God." I blurted, my hands over my mouth. In a way, I was smiling because...Have you met Cory? But at the same time, we don't have a Keeper anymore, we don't have a Keeper anymore, we don't have a Keeper anymore.

"Er...I caught the snitch?" Al said on the ground timidly.

Through the events that just occurred we hadn't noticed Al.

"Gryffindor wins?" George said, looking confused.

I sighed.

* * *

><p>"Well...That was exciting?" Roxanne said as we were all in the hospital wing.<p>

I sighed.

"No, that-"

"JAHHH!" Cory made a disgruntled sound in his sleep.

"Well, we need a new Keeper, so...tryouts soon?" I offered.

They all nodded their agreements.

"Yeah...well, I'm just going to leave." Fred said. One by one, they all left, just leaving me and James. The room grew dark.

Silence followed the dark, and it was so quiet, we could hear our thoughts.

"Look, Willow, you don't have to stay here." James told me breaking the tension, as I picked at my nails.

"Then why are you?" I countered back to him.

He didn't seem to have an answer.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey kicked us out, telling us something about the dangers of Quidditch.

"So..." James said, while walking to our common room. "I heard you and that Ravenclaw had an eventful night." He said meaningly.

"It doesn't really matter, James. I heard you and Helen had some eventful nights. The same night my dad had an eventful night." I said, maybe a little vehemently.

"Willow, are you ever going to let it go?" James asked me. "I made a mistake, it's not like you haven't made any yourself."

"At least I didn't - "

"I know some of the guys you hooked up with and some of them were hurt when you didn't even give them a second glance the morning after."

"They weren't hurt, James. They were embarrassed. I pick special people to hook up with. I choose them based on if they would get hurt or not. I wouldn't choose Albus or Fred, because I know that they aren't the shag and go types of people. They need more meaning to relationships. I know Scorpius would be hurt too." I said, and then paused. "I know that they were embarrassed because they realized that they were just in my long list of boys, and that they were with some of the lowest of the low."

"Well, that seems pretty selective to me." James said, a bit defensively.

We reached the portrait hole.

"You're just saying that. You'd be the boys I shag, James. I know that you wouldn't mind just one night, I know that's the way you work, I know that's all you are about, just one of those-"

"I'm not like those guys, Willow, I'm different." James said, in a small, sort of hurt, voice.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

James didn't say anything.

"And, anyways, I have the perfect plan to sabotage Helen-"

"She and I are dating, Willow. We didn't break up." James told me.

"You didn't break up?"

"We did not break up." James said as he clambered into the common room.

* * *

><p>"Don't you worry, darling, I'll save you."<p>

"What?" My head snapped up from the Quidditch play I was working on, to Fred, who was talking to Taylor.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Fred said, his cheeks turning red.

"Okay...sure.." I said, trying to forget that weird placement of words.

I tried to focus on Quidditch, but my mind kept snapping back to James and Helen.

Ugh.

Ew.

Ergh.

Focus, Willow.

Focus.

"I'm going to go for a fly." I said to no one in particular, but Fred and Taylor nodded and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>I picked up my broom, and started my way to the Quidditch pitch, when I saw, James and Helen, PRACTICING together.<p>

He cannot be practicing with the other team!

My only savior, Quidditch, was being taken over by stupid snogging couples.

Ugh.

Ew.

Ergh.

Ugh.

"Oh my GOD! James, you are so funny!" Helen shrieked.

I sighed and turned back.

I want revenge.

They want some attention from me?

They need to taste the old me.

Feel the old me's power and what she could do to people.

She's coming back, stronger and better.

* * *

><p>"Willow, let's just make it fast-" Henry Dawkins, a Ravenclaw boy said, before I cut him off by snogging with him.<p>

I knew for a fact, he is a player, and he wouldn't mind a one night stand.

And I knew for a fact, where we were snogging was Helen's and James' snogging spot.

I notice things, being a Chaser after all.

I heard footsteps, just as Henry started to get more physical.

Perfect, I smiled in my mind.

The footsteps came and suddenly, I heard the footsteps stop and both James and Helen's voices, calling out different names.

"Henry?" Helen shouted, while James shouted my name.

We broke apart.

"Ew, why are you here?" I asked them.

"Because-"

"Seriously. Just leave." I said.

They didn't move.

"You know what, fine! I'll leave. Come ON, Henry, I didn't want to shag in the open anyways." I said, taking him hand and pulling him the direction to the Gryffindor Common Room.

James and Helen's mouth's dropped open.

"You can't shag him!"

"God, what's the problem?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Helen quickly said.

"Look, either you guys leave, or you can just watch us shag."

"Willow, stop!" James warned.

"You know what?" I asked them. "Henry, leave. I'm leaving. And Helen? I know why you don't want me with your boyfriend. Henry, not James." I said, turning back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>In over a month since the James, Helen, and Henry incident, and it's starting to be a bleak early December.<p>

And I've morphed into the old me.

The one who shagged with anyone.

I didn't care.

I was all over the place.

But, Taylor and Emma sat me down and told me it needed to stop.

So it did.

I cut all the connections I had with the boys I had hooked up with, and focused on my friends.

Who all had happy little boyfriends.

But Katie's words she told me when I was six, kept echoing back to me.

"Love doesn't exist. It might exist, but he'll always end up with someone else."

The only love that did exist, she told me, was Quidditch.

And I agree.

Perfect Helen.

Perfect in everyway Helen.

I sighed, and fixed my hair into a

I felt nothing.

I was tired and that's about it.

* * *

><p>"Willow!" I turned around to see Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy walking hand and hand over to me.<p>

"Hi." I said, unsure what they were playing at.

"We...we...wanted to give you this!" Rose said, handing me a box with trembling hands.

"Did Fred tell you to give this to me?" I asked her.

She nodded guilty.

I dropped the box on the ground and kicked it away.

Where it exploded near Professor Flitwick, who then proceeded to give me detention.

"Miss Wood. I see you are here for detention as well as the regulars, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

I nodded and sat down as McGonagall opened her giant book.

James and Fred were in a corner, talking about something in low whispers.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley! I'm going to have to split you up!" McGonagall fixed her stare on them.

"Wait, Headmaster-"

"Fred, go with Willow. James, you are with me. Cleaning dustbins."

I sighed as Fred bounded down to the dungeons with me to clean it.

"So...Who's been getting down and dirty with-"

"Shut up, Fred, Mr. 'Don't worry darling, I'll save you.'"

Fred's ears, just like how James' ears turns red, turned extremely red.

We walked in silence, probably a first for Fred...okay and me. I talk a lot.

I sighed, playing with my hair.

Emma walked up to us, smiling, then stopped when she saw our dejected faces.

"Hey, Willow. Fred."

**A/N: Emma looks like Zooey Deschanel. The main character in New Girl.**

"Look, Emma, you're going to get detention if you are distracting us, not that you are, just McGonagall would think so." I added to her in a quick, short whisper.

"Okay, okay!" Emma said, turning around and leaving.

"Hmm..." Fred started to make weird noises.

"What?"

"No, you just...Tough love is your thing."

"Yeah. I guess so." I agreed softly.

Then it hit me.

"Bloody hell...We're letting the new Keeper know who he or she is today!"

Fred's eyes widened.

"Bollocks!" He cursed and then turned on his heel.

"Wait, but we have detention!" I said urgently.

"WHO CARES?"

I agreed and then we bolted to find James and McGonagall.

James probably had the same idea and we all crashed into each other.

"Ow!"

"SH-Oh, Headmaster!" Fred said, just as James blurted, "FUC-Oh, hello Headmaster!"

"What are you three doing?" She asked, with the smallest tinge of amusement in her voice.

"Quidditch - Keeper - tryouts - letting them know - yes." We spit out tangled messes of words, but she comprehended.

"Okay...Fine. But I expect to see you tomorrow!" She said.

Hmm...McGonagall being nice...Then again, she does seem to fancy Quidditch a lot.

* * *

><p>We chose the Keeper, a second year Gryffindor who was fantastic at the game.<p>

Her, yes, we finally have another girl, name is Lena Roberts, a extremely fierce and serious girl.

She blocked most of the shots in the tryouts, so I felt she would be the best.

Cory, however, was extremely angry at us for replacing him, I don't know why, he can't play anyways.

I was currently doing nothing in my room, with Emma, who was pored over a book.

Emma was constantly playing with her bangs and looking around.

"Emma."

Emma ignored me, she probably didn't hear me.

Roxanne then proceeded to come in, bringing the entire Weasley family.

Also known as the entire school.

They were all chatting loudly and making weird noises.

Emma finally "blew up."

"STOP IT! I'm a little - excuse my language - jazzled off by all the noise. Can you all leave?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

If that's what Emma calls bad language, I'm a little afraid for her to graduate.

"Sure...?" Fred finally spoke up.

Taylor let out her signature laugh, which is like a normal laugh, but at the end, it just squeaks.

Which reminded me, Taylor had snuck in with the entire Weasley family.

They all filed out, bringing the energy and the noise out with them.

"So...Emma? What's gotten you all jazzled up?" I asked her, trying my best not to laugh at the choices of words. Taylor laughed.

"Nothing, I just want to study."

She opened her book and began studying.

James somehow ran into our room.

"Where's Fred?" He asked.

"Why would he be here?" I asked him back.

He quickly ran out, blushing.

There was a small silence, but then Taylor opened her mouth to speak.

"He still has feelings for you." She said.

"No, he doesn't. He's dating Helen. Remember?" I reminded her.

"Of course, he's dating her because he wants to make you jealous. Think about it. He usually goes out with a girl for a week. Then they are over. The only reason she is still here with him is because he knows she's making you jealous in a way. The only way to beat him is not to be jealous. She's a cat. The only way to beat the cat is to become the cat."

What?

"What?"

"Look. Why would he come in the room? He knows Fred isn't here. He has that map thing, right? So why would he be randomly barging in?"

"That's crazy. He does not fancy me."

"Well. Look, he didn't fancy you, when you two were dating."

"Obviously."

"But, he just realized, he fancies you."

"What do you mean?"

"He's always blushing when you come around, he finds excuses to talk to you. He fancies you."

"James does not fancy me!"

"Well, you want the Head Girl to stop dating him?"

"Well, yeah. She's a complete bitch."

"Then be better than her. Show James that you aren't jealous. Ignore her, but if she talks to you, then make polite conversation."

I kept thinking back to Katie's advice.

Kill them with kindness

Class and politeness.

* * *

><p>"Oh MY GOD!" I restrained myself from turning to the source of the noise, Helen Lancaster.<p>

I forced my eyes onto the pastries in front of me.

However, all the pastries were gone, due to Fred eating them all.

For someone who eats so much, he sure is skinny.

I heard a small whispers of cuteness from Luke and Emma who were discussing random tips from Herbology.

I decided to focus my attention on the budding romance the two had.

I was about to talk to them about it, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around. Helen.

Ugh.

Ew.

And one more ugh for Helen.

Ugh.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I wanted you to-"

She lowered her voice.

"Do not say anything to James about me and Henry. It's nothing and-"

I fake smiled.

"Yeah, of course I wouldn't. Who do you think I am? Some evil girl? I'm not!" I said, while fake giggling.

"Okay...Well. Thanks anyways." She said and went off to James.

Emma gave me a slow look, and she smiled.

"That was good."

"I know." I replied, totally being un modest and everything.

"Yule Ball is coming up." Emma reminded me.

"Yes?" I said.

"And you are going with somebody?"

"Not yet."

Silence followed this comment.

"Well, you are going with somebody." I reminded her. She was going with Luke.

Taylor was going with Fred.

And I'm probably going to have to go with someone like Cory. Ew. Or...just ew.

"I'll figure it out." I said at last, leaving Emma satisfied.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I was in the library trying to find a book.<p>

I've never been in the library a lot before, and the last time I was, Madam Pince was ready to kill me.

Excuse me for dropping the load of books!

I sighed. Do the shelves go in alphabetical order?

"Do you need help?" I looked up to see the Head Boy, Gordon Banks. Or at least I think he was Head Boy.

I forgot.

I think he's just a prefect.

"Er...Yeah. I sort of need a book for my Potions homework. Normally I would ask for somebody else to do it for me, but I decided not to because Slughorn is getting suspicious."

"You do know I'm Head Boy? And in Slytherin? I would normally tell Slughorn, but since you're a pretty girl, I won't."

I blushed at his words. Then I was reminded he was in Slytherin.

It's not like they were a bad house. Some of them are just bullies.

"Oops." It seemed to be the only word my mouth could form.

I was just flustered.

Then I remembered Katie's tips.

I held in my blush.

"Yeah, well, it's just this way, see? You're in my Potions Class. I saw your work." He commented.

I blushed, this time I couldn't hold it in.

"Well, I might bomb on the making potions, but I usually get brilliant grades on his quizzes." I said defensively.

"Point taken." He said, and grabbed the book for me.

"Here you go."

Our hands lingered on the book for a split second too long.

"Well, I better be going, but I'll see you in Potions!" I called out, and then was greeted with "SHH!" from ten different, not to be stereotypical, but Ravenclaws.

I left the library but the image of his dark blue eyes came back into my mind.

Gordon Banks was pretty handsome, and was not one of those boys I would just shag, because I could sense he was pretty sensitive. He was smart, nice, and hardworking, a low key Slytherin. But, I also knew, a lot of girls liked him.

He was probably the opposite of James. James had a more rugged look to him, like he was just outside, while Gordon had a polished, clean, and preppy look to him.

James had dark, inky black hair that was always messy, while Gordon had light brown hair that look like he had just went to a professional salon to get it done.

And then my mind took me back to someone else, Gordon. Instead of James.

For once I felt happy and I smiled as I left to go down the stairs.

But then, of course, since I was so happy, I was bound to fall down and trip.

Which I did.

And I also tripped down the stairs that, oh guess who, James and Helen were walking up.

And of course that stairs had to have a trick staircase next to it.

And of course, I had to fall into it.

And of course, I jumped back to the normal stairs, just barely making it, and falling back down on my face.

"Owwwwwwwwww..." I winced in pain.

"Willow, are you okay?" I heard James ask, but then Helen pull him somewhere else.

"Willow, are you okay?" This time, it was a different voice. I looked up to see Gordon, smiling and holding up his hand, and James scowling in the background, I don't know why.

"Yeah, of course, I just - thanks." I said, taking his hand as he helped me up.

"You don't need to go to the hospital wing or anything?" He asked.

"Willow doesn't need to, she's used to injuries like this, she plays Quidditch." James' voice cut in.

"You don't know me, James." I said with annoyance creeping through my voice.

"Anyways, here, I'll walk you to your common room." Gordon said, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Thanks."

We started to chat about random things, what Quidditch team he followed(Puddlemere), why he didn't play Quidditch, and other things, but I basically focus on Quidditch. A lot.

"So...I'll see you at Potions - " I started to say, when he cut me off.

"Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me? As friends, if you want." He said, blurting it.

"Sure." I said, but whispered in his ear, "Not as friends though."

A smile broke out on his face.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Who're you going with to the Yule Ball?" Fred asked me, not so discreetly or nonchantly.<p>

"I would tell you, but you'd probably make fun of me."

Albus looked up from where he was sitting.

So did my brothers. Theo and David, also not so discreetly, shuffled over to me "casually."

"I'm not telling any of you."

Theo and David gave me a look.

"No." I told them.

More looks.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"NO!"

"Okay fine!" I said. I always break under pressure, whenever they give me this look. It's like it's a spell.

"Who is it?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Gordon Banks. You know. The Head Boy."

"THE SLYTHERIN?!" They all exclaimed.

"The Head Boy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Head Boy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

I sighed and gave them all a stare.

"He's nice. And considerate. Which is more than you all are."

They somehow ignored this, proving my point to be true, and shouted out, "WILLOW'S GOING TO THE YULE BALL WITH A SLYTHERIN!"

"Shut up!" I said to all of them, as everyone, including James, looked up.

I got up and was about to leave when James the nosy git, stopped me.

"A Slytherin?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said with the last shred of patience I had.

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you!"

* * *

><p>"This is the last time I'm asking you this. Who?" James asked me for the millionth time.<p>

"Funny, because you said that the last TEN times." I commented.

"Hi, Willow." Gordon had to come and sit next to me at the library, where I was trying to find another book for Potions.

"Him?" James asked.

"Yes, him, now leave!" I told him impatiently.

"Him." James said in more of an accusing tone.

"Me." Gordon said with a charming smile.

James made a hmmmm sound.

"You know, Willow and I went out-" I hit him on the arm, where he cried out in pain, and Madam Pince kicked us both out.

Gordon gave me a weak smile as I left.

"First time in the library?" James asked me.

"Third time!" I corrected.

He laughed.

"Well. What about you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I go to the library." He said with a defensive stance.

"Really?"

"No."

"Of course. And anyways, you aren't going to say anything about being a prat back there?"

"I was just CASUALLY mentioning that we-"

"Merlin's beard!"

"Fine! Willow, I am deeply sorry." James said in a monotone.

"Thank -"

"For having to go out with a Slytherin!"

"JAMES!"

**a/n: AW AW AW Jamesie and Willowsie are becoming friends again-**

***Cut off by some fangirl booing***

**"WE WANT THEM DATING!" They scream.**

**Sorry, just had to add that in**


	18. He's a Slytherin

**"Today was a fairytale."-Taylor Swift **

**Slytherins aren't even bad people. They are ambitious and hardworking. Those are not bad traits.**

**Chapter 18: He's a Slytherin!**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>"I told you already! He's perfectly nice, for God's sake!" I said to David and Theo who somehow, decided to be protective suddenly. Didn't bother them when I went out with that Hufflepuff who drank alcohol. How he got sorted into Hufflepuff, I have no idea whatsoever.

"But he's a-" They both made disgusted faces. "Slytherin."

"And he's-" I said, pausing like they did. "Nice."

They rolled their eyes.

"Look, I'm going to leave, whether you believe me or not, I'm going to the library."

"The library?" Theo said in confusion.

"Yeah."

"You never go there."

"Ever."

"Like ever."

"Seriously. Why?"

"Because I'm meeting Gordon there!" I said in exasperation.

"What for? To snog him?" David asked.

"NO!"!

"Then to shag him!" Theo accused in a suspicious tone.

"NO! I'm just going to meet him there."

"Are you? Are you really, Willow?" David asked me.

I inwardly groaned and left to go to the library.

Nosy gits.

* * *

><p>Gordon didn't say much when I came in, but just smiled at me and nodded.<p>

I smiled back and sat next to him.

"Ready to study?" He asked me.

"Sure."

I really didn't want to study for Potions, but Gordon had suggested it and I couldn't say no.

"So...Gillyweed is...?" Gordon quizzed me.

"To -er- to, it transforms you into a-"

"When one eats it, they grow webbed toes and fingers, gills, and they are able to breathe underwater." James freakin' Potter just had to come and interrupt with his expanding knowledge and ego.

"He was asking me, James." I said sharply. James merely smirked.

"I don't think you knew the answer."

I was about to get into a row with him, but Gordon cleared his throat.

"Okay, next word!" I told him.

* * *

><p>"I'm freezing!" I announced to the entire common room, I didn't mean too, but I was just freezing when I came in.<p>

"So, I'm assuming you and Gordon did not get hot and heavy during your study session?" Fred asked me, with a mischievous smile playing on his face.

"FOR GODRICK'S SAKE, NO!" I shouted out at him.

"Just wondering."

I sighed, brushing off the fact that everyone didn't approve that I was actually dating a nice, and smart guy. Not to mention good looking.

And he's Head Boy. How much times did that happen?

Oh, that's right. You Know Who turned out to be good looking and Head Boy, but then again...He's You Know Who.

Just because he's a Slytherin!

Just because the Sorting Hat decided to place in Slytherin.

"I heard you and that Slytherin were snogging behind the bookcases." James.

"We weren't! Who spread that rumor?"

"Fred."

Like I had to ask.

"FRED!"

* * *

><p>I sighed, my legs freezing. It was the last Hogsmeade trip until Yule Ball, which was tomorrow.<p>

I was outside of the Slytherin Common Room, unsure if I should go in. I didn't even know the password.

I shifted my weight from side to side.

Pansy Flint came out, spat at me, and laughed as I dodged it.

Gordon finally came out, smiling like a Disney prince.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to go help a friend."

"No, it's fine." I said.

Gordon and I weren't even dating, but I was dying for our relationship to go faster.

He took my hand, new for him, and we walked to the train.

The train ride was fairly boring, we just talked about random things.

As I stepped off the train, I noticed James and Helen snogging in front of everyone.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's cold." I commented to Gordon, but then tripped on the stairs, and promptly fell into his warm arms.

We both stared into each other's eyes like a cheesy Muggle movie for about five seconds, but then both snapped out of it.

Then, he leaned into me.

Merlin's Beard, Gordon Banks is about to kiss me.

Gordon Banks, the Head Boy, the cute head boy, the hot Head Boy, the Slytherin is about to kiss me.

Finally, we might get some action in this.

Weird, because that is supposedly what the guys usually think.

He finally snogged me, in public, holding me in that Prince Charming way.

It was a fairytale kiss.

It was a fairytale ending.

It was perfect.

Of course, then it wasn't.

Like everyone knows, there is always that annoying person who ruins your perfect kisses with someone.

For me, that's Fred Weasley.

"OI! LOOKS LIKE WILLOW AND HER SLYTHERIN SNOG PARTNER JUST GOT IT ON!"

Will he ever stop?

* * *

><p>"Isn't that sweet?" I heard Pansy Flint's jeering voice cut through the air. Gordon had gone out to stop some thing that was against the rules. I was just in Honeydukes.<p>

"The two cute couple. Gordon and you? Gordon is like the most sought after guy in Hogwarts. I mean, after James Potter, of course. Why did they even bother with you?"

I glared at her.

"Well, they never bothered with you-"

"They did. Gordon and I were shag partners. Same with James. You are both of their second choices."

In a way, Pansy was pretty.

With her platinum blond hair, sharp features, and wolf like eyes, she was pretty in a scary way.

But something with her words twisted inside of me.

I thought back to the day on the bus, where she said James and her had shagged before.

It still made me feel uncomfortable.

"I don't care if I was their second choice or not, Flint. All that matters is that Gordon and I are together. And you and Gordon are not of my concerns, or his." I said evenly and calmly.

"Oh, what you think you know..." She let out an unattractive laugh and exited.

Gordon came in and smiled.

"So, ready to leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>James<strong>

I was walking back outside with Helen from Three Broomsticks and I saw Gordon and Willow snogging outside of Honeydukes.

It was really uncomfortable.

He was snogging her, while her caramel blond hair blew through the wind.

When they broke apart, I noticed her bright green eyes flickering, and it made me wish for a second, that I was Gordon.

"James." Helen called out my name.

"James."

"James."

"Jameessss..."

"What?" I asked her, a bit annoyed. My mind kept flashing back to when Willow accused her to me, that she was cheating on me with that Ravenclaw. Harry? Henry?

"Is-" Her voice was cut off by a laugh from Willow.

Her laugh echoed throughout the streets as she threw her head back.

For a split second, her eyes met with mine, and we held the same expression.

Longing, with sadness, mixed with happiness.

"As I was saying, I just-"

Again, Helen was cut off by a snowball.

That Fred threw at me.

I immediately retaliated by throwing it back at him.

Helen tried to stop me, but it turned into a huge family war.

As Rose, Al, Lily, Louis, Roxanne, and Dominique joined in, I noticed Willow smiling underneath her hand.

Her boyfriend, however, looked a little bemused.

Helen looked appalled.

"James!" cried Helen. She kept screaming for me to stop.

"JAMES I AM HEAD GIRL I CAN-"

She was pegged in the face by a snowball by someone. I didn't see or know who.

I saw Roxanne smiling, and I knew it was her.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!" She moaned with "pain."

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It hurt! The bloody snowball hurt!"

"Fine, let's just go to Three Broomsticks." I said a little snappy.

She smiled with contempt and walked off.

Fred gave me a look as I left, but I just shrugged.

* * *

><p>"BLOODY HELL!"<p>

All the Gryffindors looked up from their respectable spots at the common room, to see the reason for Willow's outburst.

She didn't blush. That's one thing I never understood about her. She never blushed, so you never knew if she actually liked you or if she was embarrassed.

"Ergh!" Willow said, over something.

Emma came over and Willow shoved some letter towards her.

Emma's eyes widened.

"What?" Taylor, Willow's other best friend, asked.

Emma passed the letter to Taylor, whose eyes widened too.

"Oh wow..."

"Yeah."

"You don't think-" Emma said, then casted a glance towards Willow's brothers.

"No!"

"They wouldn't-"

"You don't know about that-"

"But-"

"EVERYONE CAN HEAR YOU JUST TELL US THE BLOODY FULL EXPLANATION INSTEAD OF LEAVING PIECES OUT!" Fred exclaimed.

"Nothing!" Emma said, while Taylor played with her hair.

Obviously Taylor wanted to tell Fred, but she didn't.

Willow got up and told them they'd discuss this in their dormitories.

* * *

><p>I woke up and realized that it was Yule Ball today.<p>

Weirdly, I noticed Fred...and every single one of my cousins in my room.

"What?"

"Why?"

"I don't-"

"Weird..."

"Well, they always give us the choice, but-"

"What?" I asked them.

Al laughed at my messier than messy hair, but I ignored him.

"We're all staying here for Christmas."

"You just decided that?" I asked.

We always get the choice of staying or going home for Christmas.

But we all have to stay, or we all have to go.

We always meet the day before to decide.

This year, I suppose, will be to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Willow<strong>

I was staying for Christmas. My dad and Katie were on some honeymoon thing, so I was staying with David and Theo.

I woke up with a start, my roommate Roxanne, who usually wakes up late, was up early.

It woke me up.

I yawned and climbed out of my bed.

I got ready for the day, and remembered we had no classes today. It was Yule Ball.

I ran out of the room, needing to find Lily. I had lent her my special occasion makeup bag, which I needed for today.

Sometimes, I'm a bit absent minded.

I ran out and searched the entire Gryffindor rooms.

I sighed and knew the last place I wanted to be, was where Lily was.

In James' room.

I sighed and inwardly cringed as I knocked on the door.

James opened the door, and seemed a bit shocked to see me.

His boy cousins let out some cat calls and saying I came for him.

Ew.

"Where's Lily?" I asked him.

"Where's your clothes?"

As I said before, I'm a bit absentminded, and I forgot that I was only wearing a low cut tank top and boy shorts.

I didn't blush, but it was hard to hold it in.

"It doesn't matter, where's Lily?" I asked him.

"Present!" Lily said, coming out of nowhere.

"I lent you my makeup, I kind of need it back today-"

"Oh, sure. I'll go and get it for you. You can wait here. We were all just _leaving anyways._"

They all seemed to take this as a special message and left.

Leaving me alone with James.

Like I didn't know what they were doing.

"You saw what they just did?" I asked James.

He nodded and smiled.

"I don't know what I would do without them."

"Breathe." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes.

"I heard you and that Slytherin-"

"He has a name."

"I prefer Slytherin." James sniffed.

"Does it matter?"

"No! But I have a bad feeling about him, Willow. He seems like a perfect guy, but there's more than just his looks to him. If you overlook the fact that he's Head Boy, smart, and good looking, what will you see there?"

"Willow, here!" Lily barged in and tossed the bag to me.

"Thanks." I replied.

I left the room, but James' words echoed back to me.

If I strip down all the superficial details of Gordon, what will he be?

I thought of stripping down all the superficial details of James.

He's funny. He loves Quidditch. And he makes you laugh.

Gordon...He's nice. Considerate. And hardworking.

I liked Gordon and he was a well rounded guy.

James was just jealous.

What I liked about Gordon was that he wasn't a swot. He wasn't your typical Head Boy. He had a adventurous side to him.

* * *

><p>I will ends Fred George Weasley's life.<p>

I will ends Taylor's redheaded boyfriend's life.

Seriously, I will ends his life.

You know what that freckled prat did?

He just threw a magical snowball at me.

And you know what that is?

An enchanted snowball.

And you know how big it is?

GIANT!

And you know what it did to me?

It crashed down on me.

And that is the story of how I ended up dying.

Only joking, that's the story of how FRED is going to die.

Only joking, but he will feel pain.

I am currently on the ground, in the snow, numb and tired from the giant magical snowball.

I pushed myself up and was about to throw a snowball at Fred, when someone else did.

Gordon Banks.

I smiled at him and we slayed Fred to the ground.

"Having fun?" Gordon asked, as Fred got up, laughing at himself.

"Yea-"

I was cut off by a snowball hit on me from Gordon.

It soon turned into a giant snowball fight, with all the Weasley's joining in.

I pulled out from it all, as Gordon did the same.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said with a grin.

"You can make it up..." I said, taking hold of his hands.

He came closer and we were hit by a snowball.

James looked up sheepishly and smirked.

It's on.

We absolutely dominated.

* * *

><p>"Don't you look beautiful?" Taylor asked, as I did my makeup.<p>

**(A/N: Taylor looks like Taylor Swift, 1989 Era, not with her curls or Red Era hair. With the short, sophisticated hair. Emma looks like Zooey Decheanel. Willow looks like Dianna Agron)**

"How funny." I said drily, and went into the bathroom to get more makeup.

I checked out my dress.

It was a nude-white coloured dress, that took a deep plunge in the neckline. I had curled my hair and pinned the front pieces back. (A/N: If you really want to know how the dress looked like, then search up Dianna Agron Glee 3D premiere. If you want to know how the hair looked like, just search up Dianna Agron, go to images, it'd be the one where she is wearing a strapless dress with a necklace that covers the entire neck, and her hair will be down but pinned back.)

The Yule Ball was supposed to represent purity, according to our Headmaster, McGonagall, but most girls used this as an excuse to wear low cut dresses and look beautiful.

I took that excuse.

"Stunning!" Emma declared, as I stepped out.

We were all surrounding Emma, about to give her a makeover.

Taylor, Roxanne, and I plunged out all our makeup and spread it out.

I looked at all the colors.

"Your skin tone-"

"Her eyes are very childlike-"

"Lucky for her-"

"Lips-"

"Winged or no?"

"No!"

"Ye-No..."

"Which one?"

"Red lip or pink lip?"

"Light or dark?"

"The more maroon, purple-ish one, or the lighter one?"

"Or just maybe a pink lip all together?"

"How about the natural lip color?"

"Probably."

"Her dress is a light blue, so maybe silver eyeshadow-"

"Which one for the creases though?"

"That one, definitely."

"Maybe for her hair, an updo-"

"Leave it down!"

"Half up, half down!"

"No, leave it down, but tease the top slightly-"

"Yes!"

"That would work!"

After what probably felt like ages for Emma, we were done with her.

She looked amazing.

Stunning, even.

"You look perfect!" Taylor exclaimed as Roxanne put on the finishing touches.

"She does, really!" I said.

Emma blushed, and smiled off out compliments.

"You all look amazing." Emma said quietly.

We all said our thank yous.

* * *

><p><strong>James <strong>

She cheated on you.

She did.

You know she did.

You know she did, she cheated on you with Henry.

Helen and Henry.

Willow and Gordon.

Slytherin.

The thoughts came faster and faster, more rapidly.

I straightened my tie on end, cringing inside every time Helen said something.

I glanced back to Willow, who was laughing with Gordon over something.

Something about Gordon annoyed me.

Something about him was off.

I knew he wasn't his perfect boy image.

Helen's voice cut through the air, something about someone.

Then I heard it clearly.

"Look at them." Helen pointed out with disgust.

"Who?"

She nodded towards a silvery blonde boy and a black haired girl.

Louis, my veela cousin, and his girlfriend, Jacqueline.

"What's wrong with them?"

Did she not know Louis was my cousin?

"The girl. And the guy. He looks like he's gay. And his girlfriend looks like a slut."

Louis is not gay, and that's not even a problem if he was. And I met Jacqueline, she's a very nice girl.

Not my type, though.

But those words were the end of whatever relationship Helen and I had.

Never insult my family, they mean the world to me.

Helen is over.

**A/N: Preach James, preach. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING! I love all of you. Please. please. Review.**

**LOVE YOU TO PLUTO AND BACK**


	19. I Fancy Her

**"And tomorrow's just a mystery." Taylor Swift-A Place In This World from Taylor Swift album**

**Sorry, but I've been working harder on the chapters, to make everything right and to make sure it is good quality. I'll be taking longer to update, I'm sorry if that bothers you.**

**Chapter 19: I Fancy Her**

**Willow**

The news about James and Helen's break up spread around the castle like wildfire.

Everyone knew.

Rumors surfaced about how James broke up with Helen because she got into a cat fight with me, or how Helen broke up with James, due to her studies.

Both were fake, of course.

Roxanne, however, told me that apparently Helen, besides cheating on him(I only knew about that), insulted his family, not knowing it was his family.

And everyone knows how protective they are.

James takes protective to other level.

It's sort of cute.

Gordon left for Holiday break, but I noticed that James' family all stayed.

Weird.

"AIHAS AHIS JAIKE ELEKA NAKA NAKA KAKI KILIO!"

I looked up from the spot I was at to see Fred screaming on the top of his lungs.

"What is that?" I asked him curiously.

"Enchantments." The only answer he had supplied.

I rolled my eyes and got back to the play I was working on.

For a split second, I had to urge to get up and kick Fred and tell him to stop speaking "enchantments."

"HALA KAKA KIKO KOLOP!"

Okay, it wasn't an urge, it was reality.

"OWWW!" cried Fred on the ground, clutching his foot.

"It's your fault!" I exclaimed to him.

"OWWWW!" As Fred moaned on and on, I went back to my plays.

"What's the matter with my cousin?" James asked as he bounded into the room.

"Enchantments." I replied.

* * *

><p>"ASUS HAIO KO PLOP!"<p>

"SHUT UP!"

Whatever Fred is continuing to do, it's annoying.

"Stop chanting!" I said to him.

"You do know I made this up, just to annoy you? It's not real enchantments." Fred told me.

I immediately flushed for being so naïve.

I usually wasn't this naïve.

"Well, whatever it is, just shut up!" I said coolly.

"I just did this, because all you seem to be doing is Quidditch plays! Don't you want to have some fun?"

"This _is _fun!" I protested.

"Yeah, right."

I ignored him.

To be completely and fully honest, this was boring.

Really lonely, too.

I wish Gordon was here.

Or someone.

"I-" I started to say, but then James came in, a stony expression over his face, and Al glaring at him.

"What-" Fred started to say, but Al cut him off.

"James is a prat."

"Al thinks he knows everything."

"I do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT-oh, oops!"

James let out a small, "Ha!" while Al sulked.

They started to bicker again, and it really annoyed me.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted against all the noise.

They both stared at me in shock.

"What even happened?" I asked them.

They both started talking at once, and all I could hear was "snog", "Gwen", "brother", and "family."

"So Gwen's brother snogged your entire family?" I asked.

James snickered, while Al explained to me the real story.

"James and Gwen were snogging!" Al said, glaring at James.

"And you and Gwen are dating, and you are so mad at James, whatever. Happened to me in fifth year, it was with Johny and Grant Ap-" I said, tiredly.

"No, we aren't dating, we dated but-"

"So, it's like if I snogged you, James would be mad?" I asked.

"No, because he still hasn't gotten over Gwen!" James protested. He got over me? It kind of hurt to think of James saying that about us. I thought back to Katie's words. (Quote from Taylor Swift.) There are two ways you can go with pain: You can let it destroy you or you can use it as fuel to drive you…

James explained that Gwen was drunk or something and then she snogged him. Al seemed to soften at this, but was still angry.

I wrapped my arms around Al, giving him a comforting hug.

I whispered in his ear, "It's fine. You'll get Gwen. James is just an annoying prat."

"HEY!" I looked up to see James, red face and spluttering.

"What?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SNOG AL JUST TO PROVE A POINT!"

"I'm not!" I exclaimed to him.

He immediately flushed even more, his ears turning a magnificent pink, and looked at Al and me.

"Al, do you forgive James?" I asked him.

"Yes, I forgive you." Al said in a mono tone.

Just then, Gwen Lockhart walked in, still flustered, her golden curls messy, and eyes flooding with tears.

I left to give Al and Gwen privacy, and kicked James to leave, too.

He immediately got the hint and left.

James made a face as we walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What?" I asked him.

"The thought of you and Al snogging."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, what you did to Al wasn't nice."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Was it?" I asked him.

"No!"

He explained to me some long explanation about how he actually didn't mean to and more junk.

"Yeah, well. I'm not saying it's your fault. It was just mean." I said, shrugging it off.

We walked in a silence, until we both heard the most weird sound.

It was something along the lines of, "Mmm, yeah baby, I love you."

I exchanged looks with James and we turned to corner, prepared to see any disturbing sight.

Which we weren't prepared to see this.

We saw our Divination Professor, Madam Fifi, and our Ancient Runes Professor, Professor Quimby, making out passionately.

I opened my mouth to scream, but James covered my mouth and pulled me away from the horrifying sight.

Once we were out of earshot, we both laughed until tears poured down our faces.

"Did-" I stopped to catch my breath. "Did you see them?"

"Yes-" James said, laughing as hard as he could.

We wandered around the castle, talking about such, and it suddenly moved to the topic of dating.

Not about us dating, just dating in general.

"I just think that if you love someone-" I cut him off.

"You can't love someone." I told him.

"Yes, you can." James protested.

"No. You may think you love someone, but it always turns out to crash and burn."

James gave me a strange, unreadable look.

"Love is real." He told me.

"No, it's not. Trust me. I know."

"How?" He countered back at me.

"You know how I know? Because I've seen so called 'love' at so many different stages. My dad probably dated about every single type of girl in the world. I've seen them think they were in love, they'd say they were, and a few weeks later, they would be done."

"That just means they didn't love each other. What about my mum and my dad? They love each other."

"Of course they do. Love exists for people like them. Not for people like me."

"What do you mean by people like you?"

"People like me, they shouldn't expect for an extravagant proposal, or wedding, or first dates. We should expect for promises to be broken, because for us, promises are made to be broken. People like me are people like my dad. Who just go on dates that will never work out, because we don't work out with anyone." I explained.

"What about Katie and your dad?"

"Katie was the one who told me this." I told him proud of my birth mum's advice.

"But that's horrible!"

"She told me when I was only five years old. She told me not to have high expectations because all that happens when you do, is that they let you down."

James stared at me with shocked eyes.

"You cannot possibly believe that love doesn't exist."

"Not for me." I told him.

He sighed.

"What?"

"I just...Love exists for everyone, Willow. Even you and me." He said, as we reached the portrait hole. He climbed in and left me there, trying to figure out what he meant.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" I was shaken awake by the entire Weasley family.<p>

Okay that's a tad exaggerated, just Roxanne, Fred, Al, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Louis, Dominique, and James.

"What?" I asked them angrily.

"It's Christmas!"

"And?"

They all looked at me with sad faces.

"That's what her brothers said too." Fred said a bit dejectedly.

"What?"

"Christmas!"

"So?"

"That's also what they said..." James said.

"Do you not celebrate Christmas?" Roxanne asked me.

"No, we do." I said a bit defensively.

"Then why the bitterness?"

"I'm not bitter!"

They all gave me disbelieving stares.

"Okay...It's just...It's only Christmas!" I told them.

They all seemed to be taken aback from my statement.

"JUST Christmas?!"

"What?"

"That's just-"

"Can you all just leave?" I asked them.

They all glared at me.

"Just saying!"

I was pulled up from my bed with some force by James.

"Merlin's Beard, let me sleep!"

"We're trying to let you experience a happy Christmas!"

"It's not 'happy', if I can't sleep in!"

Despite my protests, they dragged me out.

* * *

><p>"What's the problem?" James asked me after the feast for Christmas. I was alone in a corner of the common room. I smiled, he was wearing his grandmum's sweater she knitted for him. Roxanne, Rose, Lily, and Al refused to even touch it.<p>

"Nothing." I lied.

"Really. What's the problem?"

"Nothing!" I snapped at him.

He wasn't even fazed.

"Why don't you like Christmas?" James asked me.

"Just...It's only Christmas. Nothing is special about a day where you get presents from people to make up for how they treated you crappy for the whole year. I get presents all the time from my dad. He thinks it's to make up for not paying attention to me." I admitted to him.

"That's not true. See-"

"It's not true for you. Not everyone has the same perfect family as you do."

"Now you do!"

"Not exactly!"

"Kind of."

"Not really."

"True."

"Told you."

James shrugged. "Well, at least you didn't screw up like me."

"What'd you do?" I asked dumbly.

"Al and Gwen. They still aren't talking." He reminded me of the recent events and him saying indirectly he was over me.

Like I should care he was over me.

Should I?

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Theo's friend, not going to name names, had seen me with his older brother shagging, and kept telling my brother that I had a killer body. Disgusting." I said, remembering the disturbing moment.

James made a face.

"But it didn't ruin your brother's relationship with his friend. I probably ruined Al's life."

"No, you didn't."

"I did."

"Well, look over there." I pointedly stared to where Al and Gwen were snogging passionately.

James made a face. "I didn't need to see that."

"No, you didn't. But it was funny when you did."

James just gave me a half smile.

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES<strong>

Willow smiled back at me, her face lighting up.

I glanced back at her, an unreadable look took over her face.

And that's when I realized it.

I fancy Willow.

I fancy Willow Wood.

I didn't know it before, but I fancy her.

I didn't know what to say.

For the first time, James Sirius Potter was speechless for a girl.

"Your hair is always messy." Willow commented.

She leaned forward, caramel blond hair spilling in her face, to touch my hair.

Willow laughed in amusement.

"Your hair can't be tamed." She told me.

"I guess not." I said.

We both sat in silence for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Willow made a sudden movement.

"I forgot!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"To send Gordon his Christmas present!" She stood up and ran back to her room.

There goes all my hopes.

* * *

><p><strong>Willow<strong>

"I heard you and James are friends again." Fred told me.

It was true.

For the entire holiday break, James and I've become closer. It started just when I was working on a play and he helped me.

It expanded from there.

He's been helpful and nice, really.

"Yeah, sure." Fred seemed satisfied with this answer.

I ignored his other nosy questions.

Fred didn't say anything for a while, and left me alone.

James came before me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said.

"So, look, I've been thinking about something and-"

"WILLOW!" I looked up to see Taylor in front of me, looking extremely worried.

I gave James an apologetic look and ran over to Taylor.

"Yeah?"

"Three words. Emma. Spells. Disaster."

We all know what that means.

I ran up to our dormitory to find a dumbstruck Rose, looking extremely dazed. Emma stood by the sides nervously looking around.

"What happened to her? What happened to you?" I asked Taylor, Rose, and Emma.

"She thought I was good at Herbology, and you know I'm rubbish at it, but I couldn't let her down, she wanted a spell to fix her hair and then I thought I put the right thing in her hair, but it went to her brain or I don't really know, but I'm just rubbish at spells."

"Emma, learn how to say no." I said to her harshly.

Emma trembled a bit in nervousness but just nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, what'd you use for her hair?"

"Owl Droppings Extract of Olay."

"Emma! Your dad told us that all it does is make someone dazed!"

"I wasn't paying attention!"

Emma seriously needs to learn how to say to people, no.

"Well, we all are rubbish at Herbology." Taylor stated.

"Ask your dad-"

"No! He'll be awfully angry at me and house points!" Emma told me worriedly.

"Who's good at Herbology?" I wondered outloud.

"Roxanne, no she's good at Transfiguration, erm...Fred?" Taylor suggested.

We all laughed.

"No."

"Well, it has to be someone."

A thought hit my head and I ran out to the Gryffindor Common Room, searching for Al.

I found him next to James chatting away about something.

"Al! I need you in my dormitory now."

Al and James' jaws dropped.

"Not like that!" I explained the situation.

"I can't help you." Al told me.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"I can't go up the girls-"

"Oh my God, Al, screw it Willow, I'll go, I have an O in Herbology and I'm in the NEWT level."

"You are?" I asked him, surprised as we ran up the stairs, he performed some charm to make it not be into a slide.

"Yes!" James said a bit defensively.

When we came in and upon seeing his cousin looking dazed, he immediately looked furious.

"You didn't tell me you messed up Rose!" James said angrily.

"I didn't mess her up, it was-" I stopped short of my words when I saw Emma's terrified face.

"No, it was me. I'm rubbish at Herbology." I finished.

James sent me a glowering look as he cured Rose by just performing a simple spell.

* * *

><p>"James."<p>

No answer.

"James."

"James?"

"Fine, I'll just leave then!" I said to his door exhaustedly and then bumped into Gwen Lockhart.

"Oh, sorry." We both said at the same time.

"It's fine." We then said again.

I laughed nervously with her, unsure why she was heading to James' room.

"So...Where are you headed?" I asked her, trying to sound nonchalant, but it didn't exactly work.

"I'm not-going to see James, if that's what you thought." Gwen assured me, her eyes clouding over. "I'm trying to find Al, I messed up big time again." Gwen told me.

"It's fine, he won't be mad. Trust me, Al's too nice."

"Thanks for the advice, but Al always makes an exception for me." Gwen said, and then knocked on James' door.

"James? It's Gwen, is Al in there?" Gwen asked.

The door opened.

"No, he's not in here." James told her.

"Hey, why open the door for her, but not me?" I asked him.

"Because you made Rose go to the hospital wing."

"Technically, that wasn't my fault, you were the one who performed the spell that was the wrong spell and her hair ended up blowing twice it's normal size, which is three times everyone else's normal size." I reminded him.

He sent me another glare.

"Come on, James."

He ignored me.

"Fine. Whatever. Gwen, do you want to go to the library? I reckon Al might be there."

"And Gordon." James added, just to make his prattiness go up.

* * *

><p>Gwen talked to me about random things, about how she hates how her dad is such a liar, how her mum is annoying, and more things.<p>

I listened nicely, but wasn't really listening.

Until she said something about her mum being Rena Dadies.

"Wait, you're Rena's daughter?" I asked her.

"Yeah. She thinks you are her daughter though." Gwen told me. She said it a little resentfully.

So she was the daughter. After all this time, I didn't think about Gwen.

"Sorry." I said for no reason whatsoever.

"What for looking amazingly brilliant today?" I smiled as Gordon cut in the conversation.

"Sorry, Gwen, I'm going to have to abandon you."

"Yeah, sure." She said distractedly, probably she saw Al.

As Gordon and I walked down to the libraries, I caught a glimpse of Fred and Taylor huddled together, talking about something or someone.

"So...How's your Potion's grade?" Gordon asked me.

"It's still an O."

"Even after your latest potion fiasco?"

Even though I was paired up with James, the best potion maker in the class, I still managed to flub up the potion and put the wrong ingredients in it, so that instead of our frog going to sleep, it become rampant and giant, and chased after Slughorn.

Seriously, that was a really cool potion. Slughorn's just mean.

* * *

><p>"Well, the Ravenclaws are going against the Slytherins today." I told Taylor.<p>

"Please, for once, Willow, tell someone who CARES!" Taylor stressed to me, studying for a upcoming test she had.

"Well, Taylor, some people care too. Like...Fred."

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"And Al."

Another eyeroll.

"And Roxanne."

I have achieved three eye rolls!

"And...James."

James was still a little annoyed at me. At practice, he just glared at me. I didn't do anything wrong, though.

"Did someone say my name?" James asked.

"No." Taylor told him.

Once he settled back in the comfy armchairs, Taylor grabbed my arm.

"You can't say his name outloud anymore, he probably thinks you still fancy him!"

"I don't!" I told Taylor. "I have a boyfriend, Gordon, remember?"

Taylor muttered something undecipherable.

* * *

><p>"And the match begins!"<p>

I was sitting with the entire Gryffindor team, watching the game closely.

"So..." I said, sandwiched between Fred and James.

"Yeah?" Oh, look! James decided to stop being an arse and talk to me.

"Why're you so mad?"

"I'm not, just-"

"What? I didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't my fault Rose went to the Hospital Wing, and you couldn't possibly be angry at me for that. So, what'd I do?"

"Nothing, alright?" James told me. "I'm trying to watch the-" A Hufflepuff Chaser, Brent, went down and I think his bones broke.

"Ew." I said, dizzy at the sight of blood.

"I'm not mad at you, Willow." James finally said, very tightly, as Brent was carried into a stretcher.

Poor, poor, Brent.

Poor, poor, confused me.

**A/N: Not my best chapter, but sorry, I was pretty uninspired for this.**


End file.
